Ghost Adventures: New Beginnings
by Jameson Like The Whiskey
Summary: When a girl and her crew win a contest to investigate with the GAC, their lives will never been the same. Don't own GA.
1. Meet ASI

**Part One: Meeting Our Fate **

**(Author's Note: It's 2004. So let's pretend the series and the film happened at the same time. I don't own some of the dialogue, often times I've typed up what is actually said in the show. I don't own Ghost Adventures, I do however own Kenzi.)**

"**My name is Zak Bagans. I've never believed in ghosts until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video. With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Nick Groff and our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn. Raw. Extreme. These are our Ghost Adventures."**

**(Kenzi's POV)**

It had all started by watching Ghost Adventures on the travel channel at 8:00 PM on Fridays. I'd even made my own intro. It was like this, "My name is Kenzi Banasik. I've always believed in ghosts, and I hope to prove there's another world beyond the living here on earth. So I set out on a quest to capture what I believe in onto video. With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Emily and our equipment tech Brittany. The three of us will travel to some of the most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night being locked down from dusk until dawn. Raw. Extreme. These are our Ghost Adventures." It was scary how like the team we were. My friends and I would sit around in my basement, our eyes glued to the projector screen. I had refurbished my basement so that it was like an entertainment system. It was April 5th, and my friends Emily and Brittany were over for my 25th birthday party. (My birthday was on April 6th.) Brittany was a year younger than me, and Emily was two years older. Emily was like Nick, laid back but ready to jump into action when need be, and Brittany was like Aaron, new to the paranormal, and easiest to scare. I was like Zak, headstrong, not one to show fear easily, and the one that calls out the bad entities. I lived not too far from the local cemetery, so when Brittany piped up with the idea of 'investigating' I agreed. Emily was browsing ghost hunting sites on my laptop when she gasped. My head snapped up to look at her. She sighed dreamily.

"What?" I asked.

"Here." She turned the screen to me. Now I sighed. On screen was a picture of Zak Bagans, the lead investigator from Ghost Adventures.

"Why'd you gasp?" I asked.

"Did you know his full name is Zachary Alexander Bagans? That and…Well, his birthday's today. And it says he'll be picking a team from the GAC and calling them to help him & Nick & Aaron on an investigation. What if we get picked?" Emily asked. I shrugged.

"I'd die to meet him." Said Brittany, flipping through the channels nonchalantly.

"I'd die to meet anyone of those guys." Emily said, referring to the Ghost Adventures team (which was Zak, Nick, and Aaron.) Again I shrugged.

"Well, that's cool, but I'd die to see that other half of his tattoo. Those muscles, he just looks so strong. He's so hot!" I said. And then my cell rang. We all screamed.

"Hello?" I said. I put a finger to my lips much like how Zak does to keep the others quiet when they're hearing stuff. Emily nods, slapping a hand over Brittany's mouth.

"Yes, this is. Yes. Absolutely. We'll be there in ten. Thank you. See you. Bye." I hung up, fan girl screeching.

"Lemme guess. Zak Bagans just called your cell." Brittany said sarcastically.

"He wants to meet this team called ASI. He said it stood for Alverno Séance Investigations." Emily looked at me.

"Alverno Séance Investigations? Who the hell are is- oh. Oh. OH! We're ASI! Doesn't that mean?" I nodded.

"Yep. He wants to meet us at Mt. Olive cemetery at 6:30 sharp. Grab your gear."

So we grabbed our gear and headed out to the cemetery to meet the guys.

It was just about dusk when we found them. They were outside by the entrance, Zak leaning against the fence, Aaron sitting on the small wall running alongside it, Nick just pacing between the two. Without thinking, I stepped up to Zak and said, "Happy Birthday. Mine's tomorrow." He just laughed, shaking my hand.

"How'd you know?" he asked. Emily said, saving me from looking like a know-it-all.

"Your MySpace page. I'm Emily Schaefer. The leader of our team is Mackenzie Banasik, (we all call her Kenzi, though) whose hand you're shaking. This is Brittany Ross, our equipment tech."

We all nodded as the guys shook our hands. Zak cleared his throat.

"Well, I assume you guys watch Ghost Adventures as you're part of the GAC, but just in case, I'm Zak Bagans. This is Nick Groff, and this guy over here (points to Aaron) is Aaron Goodwin, GA's tech. Can you handle the lockdown?" he asked me playfully. I met his eyes as we walked through the iron gates.

"Yeah. I've never been one to back down from a challenge. Right guys?" I asked over my shoulder.  
>"Right. You're just as headstrong and fearless as he is, Kenzi!" Emily responded.<p>

**(Emily's POV)**

As we were walking, Nick asked me, "So, how'd you guys all meet?"

"Well, I was thinking of creating a paranormal investigation team, and I needed members. So I put up ads around town. These two answered the call of the wild." I said, motioning to my friends.

"Brittany and I called it the "'The Schaefer Investigations" for about ten minutes, and then Mackenzie walked in and blew any chance I had of being in charge." I said with a laugh.

"That's right!" Kenzi yelled in acknowledgement, pumping her fist in the air. Nick turned to me, whispering, "Yeah, same here. Zak pretty much did that as well."

"Yeah!" Zak had heard him. We all laughed. Oh was this sweet. I heard Zak ask Kenzi, "How'd you start believing?" She cleared her throat.

"Well, it actually started with a phone call. It was late at night, around 11 o'clock. The connection was fuzzy, but I swore I could recognize the voice. I was talking to this person I thought I knew. And then he brought up my Grandma Janet, wondering how she was doing. Then it clicked. The caller was my Grandpa Bob, who'd died but eight years ago. I mentioned his name, and that I'd missed him so much, and then call ended with nothing more then the click of someone hanging up." Zak nodded.

"Sounds like PCFTD. Phone calls from the dead. I had what would have been my full name being yelled at me at three in the morning. It would wake me up, too. I just want to know why I was chosen for this. Why me?" He asked her, open-ended.

"Me too. I feel like I'm part of something bigger, something trying to say, 'I exist' but mankind won't believe. Don't you?"

"Yeah." By this time we'd been walking for about ten minutes, when Zak said, "Okay. We're using the mausoleum as base. Nick, we've set up X's for the static night vision cameras where orbs and mist have been seen. Aaron, we should get good audio out here, so… girls?"

"Yes?" Kenzi said.

"We're starting this investigation like our regular teams, and then we'll reconvene and split into pairs. Or if you want, we could go solo." Zak added with a glance toward Kenzi. I guess he figured she was like him, headstrong, provocative, and in all due respects, a female version of himself. And maybe that was true. My best friend could get along with 'the boys' just fine. Oh well, you'd never tell for sure.

So we stopped at base, and started setting up. I grabbed a camera to shoot Kenzi like how Nick shoots Zak, and a thermometer and digital voice recorder. Brittany grabbed her stuff. Kenzi had a single video camera with a LED screen and backlight. I heard her curse softly as she stumbled over something in the dark. The sun had fully set now, and night was upon us.

**(Brittany's POV)**

Once Kenzi was done grabbing her gear, she turned. Zak grabbed her hand. We knew it was pitch dark now, because all we could see was what whatever showed on our cameras. I could hear them conferring softly about plans. Zak spoke to us.

"All right. We'll meet back here at 11:30. Be ready. And be careful!" Emily laughed.

"What?" Zak asked.

"Just reminds me of the time in 'Return to Bobby Mackey's' when Nick heard your voice over what sounded like the PA. You were yelling, "Guys be careful!" and then you couldn't believe you'd said that, 'cause in reality you hadn't." Nick laughed softly, and I could hear Emily's purr of delight. Nick must've been playing with her hair. Damn, looked like someone was crushing on someone. That and I already knew Kenzi liked Zak. But if it was Emily and Nick, and Kenzi and Zak, did that mean I was meant for Aaron? Only time would tell. Ether way, we had an investigation.

"Yep. Kenzi, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Emily?"

"Ready. Kenzi, you sure?"

"Enough with the readies. Let's just go." She stated. Zak hi-fived her.

"Exactly what I would've said. Nick, Aaron, let's go." So we started the ghost hunt.

Kenzi, Emily and I headed off in one direction, with Zak and the others going the opposite way. Kenzi started to ask questions in the hope of catching EVP's.

"Is anybody here with us? Give us a sign." She asked. There was a moment of silence. I started to ask, "We heard you are mist. Can you turn into it and come to us?" More silence, and then… "Shit!" I yelped, tripping. Kenzi turned.

"Just like Aaron." She muttered softly, laughing at the irony. So she was going to act like Zak after all.

"Brittany, turn off your night vision for a sec. What you're seeing is with night vision. This is what we see, and its pitch black out here." Said Kenzi, talking to the camera Emily was shooting her with and effectively explaining like Zak would've. Even in the dark, I could tell she was smiling. We started the EVP session, and took some digital infrared stills. We checked Emily's watch. It was 11:30. So we headed to meet the guys back at the mausoleum. If we could find our way back.

**(Zak's POV)**

Aaron, Nick and I were back at the mausoleum. I was leaning against the side of the building, arms behind my head, trying to relax at least a little before the girls came. Kenzi and the girls were coming our way, so we started walking toward them. From there, we split up. Kenzi and I were one team, Nick & Emily were another. Brittany and Aaron were the last team of two. We would go off much like we had before, but in smaller groups covering more ground. Kenzi led me to what looked like an old oak tree in the middle of a clearing. She dropped to her knees beside one of the headstones. I could hear her softly crying; she'd known whose grave this was. I knelt beside her, trying to act like the boyfriend who would comfort and listen. I sat crossed legged on the ground, leaning up against the tree. I motioned for her to come near me, leaving her equipment. Even though I'd only know her for a little bit, I could tell she was the type of girl that knew when something was bothering her. I'd learned to expect stuff like this over the years, but nothing prepared me for what she did next. She became like a little sister, coming to sit beside me, still crying silently and suffering inside. I was like the older brother, the protector. So I took her into my arms and cradled her against me, rocking her slowly. Without thinking, my hand ran through her thick brown hair. Her sobs had subsided, and she smiled as she registered this action, starting to explain why she was like this.

"Zak, I'm sorry. This grave, this is who called me that night all those years ago. My Grandpa Bob is buried here, beneath us. I just feel such a strong connection with him, to this area. The night after the funeral, I slept here, under this tree. That night a white mist rose up and swirled around me. I felt joy and sadness all at the same time. It was then I knew he wasn't in pain and wasn't suffering any longer. He was up in Heaven with the a-a-angels."

**(Kenzi's POV)**

On the last word, my voice broke, and I dissolved once again into tears. These were salty, sorrowful tears, blurring my vision and letting me taste the knife that had cut into my heart so long ago. Zak just kept holding me, tight enough to let me know he wasn't gonna let me go, his fingers running through my hair, telling me it was alright. His video camera was on the ground, shooting the static night vision camera we'd set up. I had my head resting against his shoulder, and then realized I'd been right. He did have muscles. I felt him pull back for a moment, and then sighed as he (God, don't let me faint!) kissed my forehead to finally calm me down. And then he said, excitedly, "Kenzi, look!" I turned around. A fine white mist was seeping out of the ground at our feet, enveloping us in a cloud. I got that feeling again. I felt at peace, my Grandpa wanted me to know he was alright. Just like that night.

"Thanks, Grandpa." I whispered. The mist slowly faded away as I felt Zak get up and collect the gear. I followed, grabbing my camera and digital voice recorder.

"We'd better go meet the guys." He said softly. We made our way back to base, where the sun's first rays were poking through the morning haze. I smiled as we walked out the gates back to my house to sleep. We would review the evidence later in the day. I couldn't believe I had actually investigated with the Ghost Adventures team! This was amazing. So maybe ASI had a chance at making it big.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

**Part Two: Romeo and Juliet**

**AN: The beginning monologue is from Season 1's Abandoned Psychiatric Hospital in NJ.**

**New Jersey. Hollywood portrays it as home to the Sopranos, the Toxic Avenger, and the alien invasion in War of the Worlds. But we came for the real deal. Tucked away in the back hills of the northern part of the state sits this abandoned psychiatric hospital. This faultily once housed thousands of patients tormented by mental illness, many of whom died while here. To protect their privacy, we cannot disclose the exact name or location. This is by far the biggest location that we have ever investigated. This abandoned old insane asylum sits on over 90 acres of land. 90 acres of land, and all these buildings that you see are connected by an underground tunnel system that we're gonna get locked down inside later on. And before we get locked inside, we're going to try and find some people with stories to tell, some paranormal encounters, and also of the dark history of the criminal insane and mentally unstable people that lived here; and died here.**

That was the first scene from the NJ episode. I had memorized the opening along with some of the comments during the walkthrough. Zak, Nick and Aaron were sleeping in the guest bedrooms in my house before we would drive to New Berlin to have the evidence analyzed later on in the morning after we were back to normal. Emily, Brittany and I were sitting downstairs watching Ghost Adventures reruns. I still couldn't believe the guys that were onscreen were in my house. I sighed as I thought about what had happened in the graveyard.

"Zak kissed me." I said. Emily had to slap a hand over her mouth to quiet. Brittany started choking and finally gagged on the pretzels she was eating.

"Huh? Like what, like, y'know, an 'I love you' or 'you talk too much' kiss?" I smiled, making them think they were right.

"Oh… my… god. How in hell did you manage that?" Emily whispered, her voice wavering from excitement.

"Guys, you have sick minds. I started crying when we got to my Grandpa's grave, the one that'd called me. Zak started acting like a boyfriend, comforting me. Then when I finally stopped crying, he kissed my forehead." I said. Brittany and Emily's faces showed total disappointment.

"Oh. We thought that…" Brittany said, her smile going crooked.

"Yeah, I know what you thought. You're the best sick minded friends I could have asked for!" I said, leveling off the pair's thoughts. After that we retired to sleep.

I was dreaming, but I could hear banging from somewhere in the kitchen. Or so I thought. Then the whispering started. It was soft, like a boyfriend's would be in the early hours of the morning. Boyfriend. Then it hit me. I opened my eyes a bit, still acting like I was asleep. I moaned, turning over. Now I opened my eyes fully. Zak was kneeling by the side of my bed, his hazel-green eyes looking into mine.

"Hey." He murmured gently, ruffling my hair. "I told Nick, Aaron and your friends to keep it quiet while you slept, but y'know. Breakfast?" he asked. And to my surprise, he kissed my forehead before I sat up, stretching out and rubbing my eyes. We headed downstairs into my kitchen. It actually wasn't a complete mess.

Nick and Brittany had poured glasses of orange juice, and Aaron was drinking (of all the things I had inside my fridge) chocolate milk. I walked over to my fridge and grabbed the bagels to pop in the toaster oven, along with cream cheese. I spun around to grab a glass out of my cabinet, and found Zak was right in front of me. He backed me up 'til my back hit the wall; and I found his eyes to be playful, trying to figure out what I was thinking. After all that'd happened last night it didn't surprise me when I knew he'd changed. I think he'd started to develop a crush on me. And maybe it was deep. I'm pretty sure it was, with all of what happened next.

**(Aaron's POV)**

I've never seen Zak like this. Well, never seen him in love, anyway. And it was obvious. Nick turned to me, shrugging. I laughed. Emily and Brittany, Kenzi's friends, were sitting across from us, each watching Zak and Kenzi with interest. Then Brittany leaned over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I whispered.

"No joke." Said Emily, turning toward Nick. We heard Kenzi ask what we were whispering about, but then Zak's voice came just as soft, telling her to forget about it. She was in a position where she was cornered. I don't like she minded, though, because this huge grin was plastered to her face. Zak had backed her against wall in the space between the oven and sink, and he had his arms above her shoulders on the wall, trapping her. He leaned forward, and I heard her give a small gasp of surprise as his lips came against hers. I smiled; I just knew that was going to happen eventually. Well, if Zak was going to act on instinct, I'd rather it be sooner than later.

**(Nick's POV)**

Wow. I just turned to Brittany and Emily, seeing their faces show pure shock. My best friend was kissing this girl he'd met the day before. The day before. Romeo and Juliet much? I knew he felt protective of her, Zak had told me what had happened during the investigation last night. But this was jumping the gun. Well, maybe I'd let him. Kenzi wasn't exactly my type. But Emily and I had started talking during last night, and she seemed like a very nice girl. Oh well. I motioned for the others to follow me downstairs, so we could review, as well as leave the two alone.

**(Zak's POV)**

This felt good, even though I'd just met her. Her hands were in my hair, and mine were on her sides, just above her hips. I held her tightly, and I could hear the purr of desire that came from the back of her throat. I could hear her heart pounding, and I watched her blue eyes as they never left mine. One of her hands dropped to the place where my tattoo was, and I shivered as I felt her fingers trying to tear the fabric, just to glance at it. I broke the kiss, stifling a laugh.

"If you want to see the other half, you could just ask. No need to end such a beautiful kiss so abruptly like that." I said.

"Oh yeah, Zak? I needed to breath." She laughed along. We headed downstairs to meet the others to gather the gear for analysis in New Berlin. And all that time, I couldn't help thinking, 'She's girlfriend material, for sure. Oh, her birthday!'

"Happy birthday!" I said quickly, as Nick approached me.

"What was that about up there?" he asked with mock concern. I shrugged.  
>"Birthday kiss." And the guys believed me. I smiled, knowing everything was fine.<p>

I would ask her officially later on. Well, maybe. No. She was the one. I'm sure.


	3. Poveglia Island and Then Some

**Part Three: Poveglia Island and Then Some**

**AN: Most dialogue in this is a combination of what's said on the show, and Aaron's vlogs. I don't own it.**

**(Kenzi's POV)**

We had gotten the evidenced looked at, and it looked like we had caught some really good stuff. Aside from quite an assortment of EVP's, we also had the mist that Zak and I were engulfed by my Grandpa's grave. Zak was talking to me about if we'd want to join them on another investigation. I nodded. Then he mentioned it was going to be out of the country, in Italy. That really only made me want to go more. So I agreed. ASI and Ghost Adventures were doing to do a full-blown televised event. This would be part of season three. It was gonna be so fun, and I couldn't wait! So when we got home, I turned on my Ipod full blast to The Church's Milky Way. The weeks passed as the countdown began. Soon it was time to fly out to Italy. Zak, the guys, Brittany and Emily and I grabbed what stuff we were bringing and headed to the airport. Within hours we had landed in Venice, Italy. When we were flying in, Zak took my hand. He asked if I would be his girlfriend. How many times had I dreamt about this happening? I accepted, and gasped as Zak then pointed out the window at the island in the bay. This was it. Poveglia Island. There was no turning back now.

**(Emily's POV)**

Wow. We had gone out of the country. And were going to be investigating one of the world's most haunted locations, according to Zak and the guys. After the plane had landed, we headed straight to the dock to the boat that would take us to Poveglia for the walkthrough.

"You have reached your final destination. Hell. Man, we've been waiting for this our whole careers. Back when we did the documentary, wanting to go to this location was like little kids wanting to go to Fenway Park. This is top of the top, number one. And we're here." Zak said.

"Yeah, this took two years to plan." Nick said. We soon were on a boat heading to the island for the walkthrough. The boat was maybe two-three feet away from the dock, and Zak put his hand up to the glass window in the boat as it pulled in to dock.

"A bit speechless right now, cause as you can see we're pullin' into Poveglia right now. Whataya think Aaron? Nick, how long have we been talking about this? Since you and I met, this has been our frickin' dream."

"Ten years, man."

"This has been our dream for at least ten years. Alright, guys, look we're officially docked. Look, I'm still a window away from touching it, ha ha, so we're not cursed yet. But we will be when we step up on that." I laughed.

Once we got out onto the island, we sat on the docks waiting for the person that would guide us through the walkthrough. Nick and I were leaning against the building in the shadows; Kenzi and Zak were sitting by the water's edge. Brittany and Aaron were working on their vlogs, filming the rest of us.

"Brittany's vlog." I started.

"Here we are on Poveglia Island as you can see. It is a piece of work, and it's been so long for us to actually get here, onto this island. It took us two years to actually be able to come here and investigate this location." I heard Nick saying. So I jumped in with, "Zak, Kenzi? What are you thinking right now, guys?" Their heads were both turned toward the water, and we heard them say at the exact same time, "I want to jump in the water." Aaron laughed. I continued.

"'Cause it is really hot out. We're trying to stay in the shade a little bit because we're…

"Burning like lobsters?" Brittany says.

"Burning like lobsters, that's right. Well said."

"Thank you."

"So now we're just chilling, and we're gonna be doing some more filming and interviews coming up shortly, and are going to snap some pictures while we have the chance. Talk to you guys soon."

**(Brittany's POV)**

I was filling the guys in with some info I'd found about Poveglia.

"When the plague hit Italy thousands of dead bodies were piling up in Venice and the stench was terrible. The dead were hauled to the island and burned on huge bonfires. But as the plague became worse, people began to panic, and anybody who had symptoms of the Black Death was dragged from their home. The island is still covered in a layer of ash, the remains of the bodies. Local people began seeing and hearing things coming from the island. In 1922, a mental hospital was built on the island. The patients saw the ghosts of rotting plague victims and heard whispers echoing. The hospital was run by a doctor who was interested in experimenting; trying to discover what caused insanity. After years of these horrible acts, the doctor himself began seeing the ghosts. He jumped off the bell tower, killing himself." The guys nodded throughout this, and when I finally stopped, Nick hi-fived me. It was dusk now, and we were ready for the investigation of our lives.

**(Zak's POV)**

"Alright. So now that we only have probably minutes left until we are in pitch black darkness, let's map out our X's like we normally do. We were able to find an overhead map of Poveglia and we've marked out five X's. Hospital big rooms, this is where we were earlier and felt some very weird energy and also equipment malfunctioned and our batteries drained. Next X the chapel. The next X, that long hallway, very creepy hallway. The next X, this is the bridge overlooking the plague field where hundreds of thousands of bodies infected by the bubonic plague were burned and buried. Now let's go talk to these spirits who are trapped here. Turn that light off, let's gear up."

**(Emily's POV)**

Zak, Kenzi and the rest of us were in one of the hospital big rooms and then Zak started acting really strange. As though he was possessed. He started swearing, and then I heard Kenzi's wail of shock over his voice. He was possessed. Most likely by a deranged mental patient seeing things, as it seemed he'd just smacked her.

"Kenzi, c'mon. Brittany?" I started to lead them out of the building. Nick came to help Zak. Kenzi wasn't crying, she was still shocked. Zak stopped and sat on the floor near one of the collapsed staircases inside the main building.

"We need to regroup. Something got inside of me man. That was not me. That was not me. I don't even remember that much, I remember screaming, but I don't remember knowing what I was saying."

"Dude, get out of there, man just come on." Aaron said.

"I don't feel like I can move from here. Dude, I don't know what, I can't give you frickin' answers right now! This is an island of frickin' death, guys. People came here to die, hundreds and hundreds of years ago. But it kept going on and on, do you understand that? Do you think it's a coincidence that the black plague came through here, and they frickin' burned and buried people here? Do you think it's a coincidence that they executed murders here? Do you think that's all frickin' coincidence?"

"No."

"No. People come here to frickin' die. Do you think the frickin' trend is keep going or it just stops because we're here? They want us to frickin' die here." He said. I nodded as Aaron and Nick attempted to lead him out of the building.

"No. We've gotta stay. Kenzi…" he said, getting up and walking toward her.

"Zak, no. Nick's right. We need to maybe check the fields or…or…something." She stuttered. Zak turned to look at us, nodding sharply.

"Guys, I need some time with her alone. We'll meet up later at the dock where we were dropped off, alright? We're gonna do some digital stills and the like." I nodded, leaving as the others followed me. But part of me said something was wrong with Zak. I'd never really know. But Kenzi would soon find out.

**(Zak's POV)**

"How bad did I…y'know…"

"It stings a little, but I'll be fine." I moved to hug her, hold her and say everything was all right, and I was fine, but to my surprise she flinched and backed away. Only then did I notice the tears running down her collapsed into me, sobbing harder then ever. My thumbs instictivly began to clear the tears from her eyes.

"Z-Zak, I'm sorry. I just never t-thought something so e-evil and angry c-could get c-control of y-you." She fell quiet, humming to herself suddenly like I had done at Preston Castle. Maybe I wasn't the only one being possessed. Oh well. I felt that sensation come over me again, but it wasn't one of rage. It was lust. For her blood.

"Zak, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked frantically as I backed her into the corner. The spirit that had somehow invaded me and attacked me when we had gone into the room earlier took over my mind once again as I became whoever had possessed me.

"Nothing, Kenzi. Love, nothing's wrong. I'm just…enchanted by your beauty. And…grace. Can I see if you really are as good as you appear?" I asked. I drew her closer to me, my hand cupping her cheek, my thumb running along the contours of her neck. She shivered at my touch. Then the spirit let me be, and my mind screamed out, "Don't let me. I'm not me. If I bite you, you'll change into something. Trust me!" But Kenzi didn't see this. And then, I blacked out again as this 'being' took over my mind and bent me against my will. Kenzi gasped as she saw my eyes held no expression, and tried to get away, realizing what I'd become. But I was faster. I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her hips in a grip she couldn't fight. Her eyes widened as the being forced me into something I would've been much happier doing back at Kenzi's house, perhaps while locked inside her bedroom.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

I moaned in protest. I knew something was wrong with Zak. Had his episode earlier had something to do with the way he was acting now? His eyes held a blank stare, almost as if he'd been possessed again, and then his lips crushed over mine. At first this seemed innocent, just a sweet kiss. But then I felt him change. I could see the pain in his eyes, almost like he was being forced to do this against his will. Maybe he was. I moaned again, making the mistake of opening my mouth the slightest bit. Instantly, Zak's hands moved to my face, encouraging me to open even wider. I reluctantly did, and I shivered, feeling Zak's hands drop from my face and work their way up my back and under my bra. I twisted in his arms, my mind racing.

Zak paused, quitting the once innocent act and unlocking his lips from mine. And then he bit my neck. I was overcome with such as rush of pain as he increased the pressure, a little at a time. Zak was too aggressive now, because he was biting me so hard my knees were weaking. I smiled a little as I thought of all the explaining I'd be doing to Emily and Brittany because I knew there'd be a huge bruise on my neck when he finally stopped the 'attack'. But then screamed, because my neck burned, as though a hot match was pressed to it. My breathing was in short pants and gasps now, and I moaned, "Z-zak, s-stop. It h-hurts n-now. Please! A-ah…st-stop it!" Along with this, I put my hands out instinctively and pushed against Zak's chest. This was to no avail. I started thinking the St. Michael's prayer to see if I could free Zak's mind from this demon's grasp.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle.  
>Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil.<br>May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do Thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Host -  
>by the Divine Power of God - cast into hell, Satan and all the evil spirits;<br>who roam throughout the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen!"

My knees buckled and I slumped to the floor, limp as Zak removed himself from me hastily. He stared at me with a look that could kill had it the power to do so. But the prayer had worked. In an instant that look faded, and it was replaced by one of deep regret. Tears flowed from my eyes, and Zak sat beside me, cradling me to him. I felt him bend to kiss (gently, thank God) the spot where his teeth had turned my neck into a chew toy. He wiped my tears away and kissed my forehead, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. He was completely calm, unlike me. I was crying hysterically now, with little hiccups interrupting every now and then.

"Look, I was possessed. I'm so sorry. This thing, it wants us to into turned what it is. Nick was attacked earlier when he went to set the camera up in the field with your friend. I've just changed you, too, now. Nick's probably doing the same to Emily. Well, since it was only a spirit I don't think anything really happened, but…Oh, God. I drew blood." He said. I realized he had his flashlight on, and was pointing it toward my neck.

"Kenzi, I'm sorry. But I'll never stop loving you. Promise me you won't, either, okay? I need you in my life." He said. I couldn't tell if he was serious or had been possessed again. So to answer, I lifted my head from where it rested on his shoulder and gently kissed his cheek. And then I lost consciousness in his arms. But I swore I could hear him singing in Italian, faintly like disembodied voice would sound. But it was a lullaby, a soothing melody. Something someone would sing at a funeral.


	4. Island Nightmare Aftermath

**(Aaron's POV)**

It was dawn now, but what the hell? I had come back to base to meet the others so we could get ready to go, and found both Nick and Zak sitting up against the buildings, their female partners in their arms, unconscious. I opened my mouth to ask about it, but one of the girls beat me to it. Emily was beginning to stir in Nick's arms. She was like a small child after having had a nightmare. She whimpered softly, this motion making Nick stand and pace with her in his arms, trying to lull her back to sleep. Kenzi was becoming aware now as well, as I could hear her whimpering a little louder and breathing harder then Emily had been. I saw Zak adjust her in his arms so her head rested on his chest. Her erotic, labored breathing evened at once. Must've been that whole 'two heart beating as one rhythm'. Zak sighed, kissing her hair. We all saw the boat approaching in the distance. We'd be getting off Poveglia soon. And amen to that! We'd lived through it. But what had happened to the girls?

**(Zak's POV)**

I spent a little time on EVP's and then carried Kenzi back to base where I ran into Nick and Emily. He had attacked her, too. She was out cold. The boat that would take us back to the mainland was coming to pick us up. I laughed, realizing we'd made it through the night.

We'd beaten the world's most haunted location. And lived to tell the tale. Kenzi moaned softly and woke up in my arms. So we sat there, until Aaron and Brittany came around. When they did, we gathered all our equipment and boarded the boat. Truthfully, I just couldn't wait to be back in the hotel room, tucked under a thick comforter with Kenzi next to me. Either way, I was actually glad we were getting off the island. That was one lockdown that had me worried I might actually lose myself during. I sat in a seat near the window, watching the island become smaller and smaller, while holding Kenzi and rocking her slowly. Not that I felt I needed to, but because I wanted to.

"Unh. Z-zak? Is that you?" she asked, her voice horse. She must've been screaming during the attack, and I didn't hear it. The spirit had blacked out my mind and blocked my senses. I might as well have been blind.

"Yeah I'm here. We're going back to Venice. Try to sleep some more. I'll wake you when we get to the hotel. Alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. And…_ah _Zak?" She cringed as she tried to turn her head to look at me, and I knew I'd done some damage. I bet that if I looked, her neck would probably have a huge bruise on it. She continued. "Never let go. Just keep holding me, okay, baby?" I nodded, holding her tighter to me, kissing her hair and murmuring, "I've got you. I've got you, so I'll never let go. I promise. I'll never let you go, Kenzi."

**(Brittany's POV)**

I sat next to Aaron, Nick across from me. Emily was awake next to him, looking out the window at the approaching city lights.

"Hey, where are Zak and Kenzi?" Nick asked. Emily coughed, turning her head to expose a large bruise that was purpling on her neck. She must've hurt herself earlier.

"Probably making out in back. Oh wait, she's still asleep. He's probably singing something to keep her that way til we get to the hotel." She laughed softly.

"Thanks for letting us come along, guys. This is amazing. I never dreamed that ASI would-" Nick suddenly put a finger to her mouth. He leaned in toward her, and I heard him whisper, "You talk too much." Right before their lips met. I sighed, resting my head on Aaron's shoulder. He turned to look at me, and motioned to Emily and Nick. I nodded, before Aaron leaned in to kiss me. So ASI had all found love within the Ghost Adventures team. Not only were we going to be on TV, we knew they'd always be there. Because it looked like Kenzi, Emily, and I had boyfriends now. And what a sweet journey this really was. Soon we got to the hotel.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

I could feel someone gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes, only to find Zak was still holding me. I lifted my head to see out the window. We were on the mainland. I then looked at Zak. His smile told me we were thinking the same thing. 'Get sleep, but I'm with you.' I smirked, knowing he'd do anything to make it happen. So we grabbed the gear at headed to our rooms, which had notably been (wink) booked two to a room. (Zak & I, Nick & Emily, and then Aaron and Brittany) I smiled as Zak told me to wait outside while he brought our stuff in the room. I knew what was going to happen. And it did. Once he got all the stuff into the room, he came and picked me up, sweeping me up off my feet as he carried me over the threshold into the room. I laughed, twisting in his arms as he kissed my neck and hair.

"Zak, we're not married. You didn't need to…" He put a finger to my lips, setting me on the bed. He smiled that 'sexy-bad-boy-grin' guys only gave in situations like this, and climbed on the bed next to me. How long did it take for my girlfriend mind to take over? About two seconds. 'Cause next thing I knew, he was shirtless and I was curled up next to him under the thick Italian blankets. I finally got to see the other half of his tattoo. It was exactly what I thought it'd looked like, a Celtic cross.

"You better get some sleep." He whispered, his arm wrapping around my waist. I held back a squeak of delight as he pulled me closer, and started to hum something.

I drifted asleep in his arms, feeling him kiss me one last time before surrendering himself to catch a few hours of sleep before we started the review.

**(Emily's POV)**

Oh my god. Nick actually had kissed me on the way back from Poveglia. Well, that wasn't surprising, given what'd happened earlier.

I was taking digital stills out in the field when I heard someone come up behind me. I turned. Nick was there, a blank expression plastered to his face. I knew Zak and Nick had this thing where normally whenever a spirit contacted one, the other got it soon after. So I couldn't help notice that it was kind of like Moon River Brewery, when Zak had gotten a headache and the Nick got possessed right after. Nick was acting like that again. This had been nearly an hour and a half after Zak's little episode, though, so... I tried talking to Nick to see if it was the same situation.

"Hey, Nick could you help me with- whoa!" I felting myself get pushed into the cord grass in the field. I screamed as I realized this was exactly what happened before. I was on my side, and Nick was crouching beside me. I turned and tried to roll away, but Nick held me captive. I turned to look at him with fear-filled eyes, as he found the patch of skin on my neck my hair hadn't covered and bit.

"N-nick, what are you d-doing?" I asked frantically. Our eyes locked for a minute, pleadingly, but then he applied more pressure and I screamed. I had heard rumors of Italian vampires. Was this possible the spirit of one had possessed Nick and was feeding from me? Probably. I tried to fight, but my energy was getting drained really fast. I remember Nick moving away from me at last, and then picking me up in his arms, kissing my face and running his fingers through my hair, all the while muttering, "Oh, Emily. Forgive me. I had no idea it wanted you that badly. I'm sorry, how can you ever watch Ghost Adventures after this? I'm just so sorry."

I nodded sleepily, and lost conciseness as Nick started back to base, carrying me like a small child.

He had been possessed, he later told me on the boat ride back to the mainland. But he told me that Zak had been also. Did this mean Kenzi was alright? I had to find out. So, when I woke up, I snuck over to her and Zak's room, finding the door open. Zak had gone somewhere with the guys, 'top secret' they'd told us. So I went in and talked with Brittany and Kenzi about last night. Turns out a vampire had possessed both Nick and Zak. They'd attacked us. But since the vampire was only a spirit, none of us had been 'changed' at all. I sighed with relief. Then the phone rang.

**(Nick's POV)**

"Hey girls?" I asked. Emily had picked up.

"Once you guys are awake and stuff, come and meet us down in the bakery. We've got a surprise for you guys." I heard muffled laughs and shuffling for the other end of the line. Brittany must've heard the word 'surprise' and cracked up laughing, to which Kenzi probably was trying to shut her up while Emily was on the phone.

"Don't worry; it's not what you think." I said, hanging up. Zak shrugged as Aaron hi-

fived me. The girls met us in the lobby at about 12:15, so fresh zapoli and Panini's were been served for lunch. And, as much food as there was, there still was dessert. I smiled as I saw Emily's eyes widen as they took it the display of truffles. And Kenzi was licking her lips like a dog getting a treat.

Kenzi started talking to Zak about getting some espresso later, and she started to fake pout when he said he wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Okay. Lunch. What y'all want?" Brittany asked, taking a napkin and a pen out to write everything down.

"I got it!" Says Kenzi suddenly. "Why don't we all get the Panini and bowl of soup combos? Then we'll have room for some of that mouthwatering gelato and espresso!" Emily slapped her forehead.

"You and that espresso. Caffeine junkie much?" she joked. Kenzi only nodded.

**(Brittany's POV)**

Well, I knew Kenzi liked caffeine. How many times had she gotten the triple shot pumpkin spice at Starbucks? Too many to count. So we all ended up ordering whatever Panini sounded good, along with a bowl of soup. Zak had reluctantly agreed to get espresso with Kenzi later. (Too bad he didn't know what it would do to her!)

After we finished, we decided to go sightseeing along the waterways. Gondolas much? Yeah. Anyways, we all got in one and were amazed at how easily the gondoliers controlled the boats.

"Wow." Said Zak. "It's just like any other busy highway in the states. It's amazing how these people can actually drive these boats and maneuver them so carefully without crashing into each other. If I got behind one of these things, or an ore, dude, I'd be hitting ever one of these boats." After we were done with that, Kenzi and Aaron dragged us back to the bakery.

Just as I expected, she ordered a triple shot mocha chip espresso. Zak and Nick got lower key stuff. I (for once) didn't get anything. Zak mentioned we had about three nights left in Venice before we'd go back to Wisconsin. I wanted to stay here as long as I could. But I was missing home. Maybe more than a bit.


	5. The Proposal

**AN: Nightmare snake scene is dialogue from the episode Idaho State Penitentiary in Boise, ID.**

**(Zak's POV)**

Later at night, after we'd reviewed some evidence, Kenzi had mentioned watching a movie. But to my surprise, she fell asleep before 11:00. And I thought caffeine was supposed to keep you up! Oh well, ether way she was still the girl I'd fallen in love with, caffeine high or not. But then she started whimpering in her sleep, almost like a puppy. I smiled, sitting up against the headboard and taking her in my arms. I rocked her slowly, kissing her hair and murmuring everything was alright. Was this the effect caffeine had on her? It caused her to have nightmares? She yelped loudly, tensing up. I held her tighter, my arms finding their way under her shirt to rub her back. She was warm, and felt like she had a fever. Maybe she was getting sick. Well, it wouldn't hurt to take her in just to see if she was.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

Man, were nightmares bad. Caffeine always made me have them, too. We were at the Old Idaho Penitentiary, and Ghost Adventures and ASI were walking up the foothills to see the rose garden. Zak was telling us that he was afraid of snakes.

"If I hear some fricking hissing or rattling, I'm gonna run like a little girl. I don't care, I'm gonna scream and I'm gonna run because I hate snakes. Careful. No snakes, no snakes, I hate snakes…Ah! Dude I saw a snake. I saw a frinkin' snake right there. There is no way I'm going over there; there is no way in hell. Holy cow. Be careful Nick; don't go right up on him!" We paused to catch our breath.

"Now you can see that we weren't lying when we said we were hearing some hissing and rattling because you can see right there is one of things probably making the hissing and the rattling. Watch out dude. Oh my god, another one, right there. I'm not gonna make it far out here, this is probably infestation. I don't even know what kind of snake that is. We're almost at the top. Oh my god! Oh my f-, oh my god, oh my god. Look at this, look at this! Look at, look at, look, look, look! I'm gonna do something I've never done, I'm gonna face my fears." Zak goes over and picks up a snake. He starts to wonder why he's doing it, and then drops it, backing away yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm out, I'm out, I'm out, ah! Nick come on!" He sidesteps another snake, stopping to catch his breath.

"Heights, snakes, and crazy-looking dolls... those are on Zak's top three I-don't-like list." He yelled this toward me, to which I nodded in agreement. Heights and snakes scared me too, but not the dolls. Maybe Chucky, but other than that…

"I'm stayin' back here man, you're freaking me out." Nick yelled.

"It's like the ground is moving. This is Indiana Jones, I swear to God this is Indiana Jones, it feels like the ground's moving." I followed his footsteps, walking the same way. I hadn't gotten bit. Yet. I heard Zak yelp, and saw his hand was bleeding. He'd set it on a rock, and a snake must've bit him. Then I heard the rattle. Oh shit, it was a rattlesnake. Zak would die. The poison would circulate faster than I could clear it. He grabbed my hand, knowing what would happen. He kissed me, his hands running through my hair. It was getting harder for him to breath, so when he choked out an "I love you" I had to fight to find the snake and make it bite me so I could die as well. Zak's eyes closed, and I lay next to him, just wanting to hear his voice again. But, by a miracle, I did. He wasn't dead! "Wait…!" I woke with a start.

**(Zak's POV)**

"Hey. It's just a dream, love. It's not real. I'm here. C'mon, Sshhh. It's not real." I soothed, but this only made Kenzi burst into tears, burying her head in my shoulder.

"Yes it was! You…Aaron….Emily….Nick….Brittany…we all d-died! The bad rattlesnakes attacked us and killed us! I tried to kill it after it killed you b-but I c-couldn't and I thought I-I'd n-never s-see you a-again!" she sobbed. It took me a little to realize she'd sounded like a little kid.

"Do you want me to sing that lullaby you were humming? I'll sing all night if it'll keep the bad dreams away. Or we could watch the movie." I suggested. She nodded, getting up to blow her nose and dry her eyes before she popped some popcorn. I put the movie in and got it set up, and waited. Oh, would she be surprised.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

I opened the microwave to put the popcorn bag in, and screamed. There was a little jewelry box on the rotating platform. I took it out, going over by Zak.

"Baby, what is this doing here?" I asked. Zak's answering smile told me everything. He told me to close my eyes, which I did. When I opened them, he was kneeling in front of me. I raised and hand to my mouth as the tears started up again.

"Mackenzie Joan Banasik, will you marry me?" He asked.

"I-I-I, Zachary…oh god, oh god, oh hell y-yes!" I nearly screamed the last sentence before I fainted. I opened my eyes to Zak's hazel-green eyes looking into mine.

"Well, y'know we'll still do investigations. Except ASI won't necessarily be ASI. See, Nick and Aaron actually are asking the same of your friends. The Ghost Adventures Crew has expanded. But no matter what, I'll always know you were the headstrong leader of the team that brought us completion. I'll always love you, Mackenzie." Just hearing Zak say my real name brought a shock of desire for him through me. And without a second thought, he slipped the ring on my finger. Eventually we got through the movie. It just felt so right, lying with him. I drifted off in his arms, the way I thought it was always meant to be. And this was, because we were getting married.

**(Brittany's POV) (In the morning)**

Holy hell. Aaron had just asked me to marry him. Was this the 'top-secret' thing he'd told me about? Going to buy rings? Probably. Well, what could go wrong now? I tried my best to calm down, but eventually gave up and ran across the hall to Kenzi and Zak's room. Kenzi opened it, wearing a black silk nightgown she must've bought one of the nights we'd gone shopping. Her hair was a mess, so apparently they'd just gotten up. She had the dorkiest grin on her face. She put a finger to her lips, saying, "Sssh. He's still asleep. We watched a movie and well, had a long night."

"Did he just ask you to…seriously? OMG like me too! Eeeak! We're getting married to like…The Ghost Adventures Crew!" We screamed.

"Oops." Kenzi said, slapping a hand over her mouth. It was too late though, by this time Zak had made his way over to stand behind her. Kenzi gasped as Zak wrapped his arms around her waist, and she opened her mouth and her eyes fluttered in a silent moan as his lips brushed softly against her neck, stopping at her collarbone.

"Morning, love." He whispered. Zak looked up, smiling at me. Aaron had come out into the hall, and was standing beside me. Nick and Emily had joined us. We would be flying back home later.

**(Nick's POV)**

Wow. I can't believe the girls accepted. Emily had said yes without hesitation, and Zak said he'd asked Kenzi after she'd woken from a nightmare. Aaron had asked while Brittany was getting dressed. Still, I can't believe we were actually getting married and expending the GAC. Wow. We had boarded the plane from the way home, and I was almost asleep. Plane rides always did this to me. Oh well. Zak, Kenzi, and the rest of us had deiced that the girls would come out to Vegas with us until they could sell their houses and move in with us. I must've lost track of time, because I felt Emily shaking my shoulder.

"Nick, look! Vegas!" Emily's face was pressed to the window; it was obvious she'd never seen the strip's bright lights before in person.

"Yeah, it's something, isn't it?" I asked. She only turned to me and smiled.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

We had just finished unpacking my stuff when I realized Zak was standing behind me.

"What?" I asked.

"C'mere." He said, drawing me to him. It became like the way the kiss turned attack on Poveglia should've been. I found it in me to let him lift me off my feet, carrying me wedding style toward his bedroom. I knew what was going to happen before it did. He kept kissing me, breaking it only to say "Welcome home." As his feet crossed the threshold into our bedroom.

The wedding took a year to plan, and Zak, Aaron, and Nick had it planned so all six of us could go to each other's weddings. Man, was life getting easier, or was it my imagination playing tricks on me? It all came up so fast.


	6. Kenzi's Beacon of Life

An: Dialogue is from: Excutetion Rocks Lighthouse in Long Island Sound, NY.

It had been about eight months after the wedding. The previous investigation had been at Execution Rocks Lighthouse. That started the honeymoon, actually.

"Lighthouses seem so romantic, yet they are haunting. Living on a reef of rocks, isolated from the rest of the world, surrounded by water, with a history that's as dark as Execution Rocks Lighthouse cause the light keepers to see and feel the echoes of it's past." That was Zak's intro. During the interviews, one of the clients was talking about the serial killer that dumped bodies off Execution Rocks.

"I just hope that his ghost doesn't come back, you guys are in trouble."

"No, He's in trouble. I hope he is, does haunt here. If he's here, he's got a rude awaking, 'cause I'm gonna call his ass out. And if he's here I'm gonna throw him off this damn island." After this we got ready to investigate as one team, GAC.

"In the late afternoon before our lockdown, we decided to have some fun."

"Doin' a little bit of fishin' off Execution Rocks right now, check it out, here's Zak and Kenzi. What are you guys doing?"

"I've been fishin' for a half hour, and I haven't gotten one cast yet out in the water. I just flipping broke his fishing rod." Zak said. I grabbed the pole from him.

"Let me do it. I've been fishing since I was seven."

"How we gonna eat?" Brittany asks. Zak slips on the rocks, saying, "I just skied down that rock, dude. Couple of frickin' Vegas boys out here..."

"And girls!" I chipped in.

"Now we gotta go repair it, and try it one more time." Aaron said.

"What is scarier, me being trapped on an island all night with him, or…or with ghosts? Try this again. I think I got a bite there. He's a big one, too, man! We got dinner!" By this time, Zak had managed to get a cast out, and already had a bite.

"Got something?" Emily asked.

"Yeah."

"Bring it in. Let's do it!" Nick yelled.

"You did catch one!" Emily called.

"Wow, man that's huge." Brittany added.

"Yeah, Zak. Woo!" Aaron called, whistling.

"No! No, Nick! No!" Zak yelled. Nick had tried to take the fish off the line, but the line snapped.

"It broke the line, it broke the whole thing!" Nick said back.

"You just goddamn fuckupped our dinner!" Zak yelled, and Aaron was still laughing.

"I was grabbing it and the line snapped, sorry dude."

"Did you see it; did you get on camera how big it was?"

"That hurt my hand too, it snapped the thing off…oh my god dude, and it was about that big!" Nick continued.

"Just lost dinner for us. That thing was beautiful, man!" Zak said. Eventually we caught enough fish to feed all of us. Brittany, Emily, and I tried to hide our smirks as the guys started to clean them.

"We should go help them." Emily said. Brittany took one look and said, "No way. Nu uh. Not my thing." I, on the other hand, nodded in agreement. The guys gladly let us help, and soon the filets were on the grill. So that kicked off the honeymoon and after that we spent the rest of it in New York City. It wasn't a surprise that it seemed Brittany had somehow caught 'the flu' in the middle of autumn. I figured 'the flu' meant something totally different, something the guys would never get. Little did I know Brittany wasn't going to be the only one who would catch it as it came around. As usual, I was right.

"Z-zak? Can you turn the heat on? I'm freezing!" I asked. He laughed softly, ruffling my hair and then kissing me gently before grabbing a blanket on the nearby chair and wrapping it around me. We had been trying to watch a movie, but my teeth had been chattering.

"Kenzi, love, we're in Vegas. How are you cold? It's what, 80-something outside?"

"I think I have a fever. Can you…" Zak had beaten me to it, putting one hand on my forehead, the other going underneath my shirt and up my back. I gasped softly, yelping at how cool his palm felt. I shivered, tensing up my abdomen muscles at his touch.

"Oh, honey, you're burning up. You should go lie down; maybe it'll break by itself."

He suggested. Maybe it would. But still…I pulled the puppy dog pout, making Zak sigh as he turned the TV off before he scooped me into his arms like a small child, carrying me into our bedroom. I moaned softly with content, rubbing my face against his shoulder like a kitten does to get comfortable. The motion of him walking was going to put me to sleep. But before it could, he set me down.

"Mmmhh." I whisper-moaned. The sheets had been switched, so they were still cool.

"Hey," Said Zak softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over me, "try to get some sleep at least, okay? I love you." He leaned down, and kissed my forehead, before getting up and shutting off the lights. He left the room, probably going to update the Ghost Adventures official site we'd set up. I drifted off, but sat up suddenly, getting up to go to the bathroom. I found myself becoming violently sick, throwing up almost everything I'd eaten earlier. Zak rushed in, a look of concern on his face. I suddenly became aware of the splitting headache I had.

"Love, are you alright? Food poisoning?" he asked. I coughed, standing up to clear my mouth. A dizzying spell came over me as I stood. I moaned, and sat back down.

"Yeah, Zak, I'm fine. I think. Come here." He came in, sitting next to me.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Baby, I probably just have that goddamn flu bug goin' around. Or…no, it's…oh, it has. Could I really be? Yeah, I could."

"What?" he asked; clearly confused. I smiled, taking his hand in mine.

"Zak, I think I'm pregnant."

**(Zak's POV)**

What? My mind raced. It had only been four some months after the honeymoon, and that probably wasn't long enough for her body to register if she really was. Well, we hadn't really thought about the risks of this happening, all Kenzi wanted during the honeymoon was…well, love. She'd obviously gotten it, because she thought she was pregnant. She threw herself into me, sobbing.

"Oh, Z-zak! How can we i-investigate if I'm –hic- like t-this? The GAC's g-gonna fall apart!" I pulled her into my arms, cradling her to me and kissing her hair like I did on those many nights when she had nightmares or just couldn't sleep.

"Ssshh, love, calm down. Baby, it's alright. Aaron was actually telling me Brittany's expecting now as well. She said she had 'the flu' too, right before she figured it out. Kenzi, look at me." Her eyes had avoided mine now for a full minute. "So…we'd be postponed anyways. But it wouldn't hurt to go in and see if you really are…" I paused, and she looked at me with her blue-green eyes bright with hope and determination, but I saw they were full of tears.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

"You're not mad? At whatever I did to cause this?" I dissolved into tears again.

"Honey, you didn't cause this. We knew what we were doing. You're not one of those teenage girls that just goes and does things…stupid things, for one. You're a beautiful, newly-married in-your-late-twenties woman who knows right from wrong. You didn't cause this. And no, I'm not mad. I never could be mad at you, you know that. Right?" he asked, his lips brushing over mine softly and then running down my neck, stopping where he'd attacked me on Poveglia Island so long ago. I smiled and held back a giggle as I felt him gently bite that same spot. It wasn't nearly as hard as the original, but it wasn't guaranteeing I wouldn't get a bruise, either. I moaned, being I had Matchbox Twenty's Bent running through my head. Zak and I really were bent, believing in all we'd heard and seen from the other side.

**(Zak's POV)**

I gave myself chills thinking of how I'd attacked her on Poveglia. This was the same spot, too. I gently let up, until she could pull away to rest her head on my shoulder. I started rocking her as slowly as I could, so that she wouldn't get sick again.

"But I'll love you anyways, no matter what. And that's a promise. Let's go back to bed, alright? You need sleep, and anyways we've got research to do tomorrow." I got up, but my wife still sat there, leaning against the bathtub.

"If I stand I'll faint." She whispered, placing her hands gently over her stomach as if she was protecting whatever was inside of her. If there was anything there. It clicked in my mind how twilight-ish things had become. (Even though I didn't like it, it was still too coincidental to ignore.) Kenzi had become like Bella, somehow desperate to protect 'her little nugder'. I was like Edward after hearing its thoughts, ready as much as possible to fall in love with the new life we'd created. So, at this realization, I bent down and picked her up, listening as soft moans and sighs escaped her lips at my touch. I set her in bed and climbed in next to her, wrapping one of my arms around her waist. My other one was resting behind her neck like a pillow. She smiled tiredly, closing her eyes. I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't worried. But if I was going to be a father…wow. I thought how everything would change, but hearing Kenzi's soft voice calling my name broke the spell.

"Zak?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I said, looking at her adoringly, she was my angel brought to earth.

"Would you…make love to me? If I am pregnant, it won't do anything to me that hasn't already happened. If I'm not…well, that's another story, another ending we'll have to write." I put a finger against her lips.

"Love, I don't want to risk anything if you already are. And…Oh the hell with it!" I finally said, noticing the disappointment on her face. She was right. It wouldn't hurt any. So, despite the bad feeling in the back of my mind, my lips connected with hers, and I brought both our minds back to the nights we spent in New York City.

**(Kenzi's POV) (Memory in NYC)**

Zak and I were staying in one of the upper state hotels for our honeymoon in New York City complete with a spa and pool, bar and restaurant. I remember lying in bed two nights in, trying to get Zak up to go down to the pool. I knew he was feigning sleep, so I shook his shoulder.

"Zachary…c'mon, baby get up! I want to go swimming. Come on. I know you're faking." It's too bad I didn't see him crack a smile, because I wouldn't have been startled when he sat up and "Rah!" –ed playfully in my face. Zak had caught me, drawing me in for a sweet 10 second kiss before releasing me. I smiled at him afterwards, getting up to fix my hair in the bathroom. When I came back, he was sitting up against the headboard, a demon's grin on his face.

"What?" I asked. He shrugged. I climbed up to sit next to him, burying myself in sheets up to my waist.

"Are you com-" He had cut me off, his hand cupping my cheek and then he kissed me. Slowly at first, but then I felt him trying to deepen it. I protested, becoming still in his arms. He stopped, noticing how odd I was acting.

"Oh, come on. We're on our honeymoon and the first thing you want to do is swim?" he asked, whispering the words against my mouth. I pulled back, and tried to get off the bed. But I should've known better than to try. Zak grabbed my hand and pulled me into him, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Heyyy." I moaned, annoyed. He was trying to keep me here, I'd felt his legs moving to tangle with mine. I huffed, turning to glare at him.

"Fine. But tomorrow, I'm going to the spa." And then day turned back into night, where it was only the two of us and no sense of time. **(memory over)**

The minute Zak started kissing me was the minute another song got caught in my head. It was Matchbox Twenty's Disease. If I was pregnant, that was the disease I'd caught. But I couldn't live without Zak, which I knew for sure.

Zak's kisses had started out light, just a soft caress of his lips on my skin. But as the night wore on, they eventually turned into the way they were in NYC, long and breathtaking. His hand that had been wrapped around my waist was now running up and down my legs. He stopped kissing me for a moment, and I realized we both were breathing hard. His hand kept tracing circles on my bare skin, so I moaned, "Oooh, Z-Zak, stop t-that. It tickles." I began to laugh softly, twisting in his arms. This motion only made him hold me tighter, and I could've sworn I heard him whisper, "This was your idea, remember?" He kissed my hair, and then I made the mistake of stretching out.

"Ah. That was my face, love. Coulda warned me." Zak said; laughing despite the fact I'd just unintentionally smacked him in the face trying to stretch. Well, now we could finally get some sleep. I got into the most comfortable sleep position I could think of, which meant my head was resting on his chest with my arms just placed lightly over my stomach. One of Zak's hands absentmindedly stroked my hair, and the other held me close. I found myself listening to the steady thumping of his heartbeats as they came in time with mine. This time it wasn't a lullaby that caused me to drift off, it was instead the rhythm of two hearts beating as one, and knowing Zak was always going to be there when I woke.


	7. Return of the Return to Bobby Mackey's

**AN: The info on Bobby Mackey's Music World was looked up, I can't remember the site, but I do not own it.**

**Return of the Return to Bobby Mackey's**

A few weeks later, Zak got an email from (surprisingly enough) Bobby Mackey. He wanted us to come back and investigate, although the GAC had been there twice before. I agreed at once, though maybe I should've taken it back when I looked up the history. This was some info I'd found:

Pearl Bryan's cousin and close friend, William Wood, had recently introduced her to Scott Jackson, who was then attending the Ohio College of Dental Surgery in Cincinnati. He and Wood, who was then attending medical school at DePauw University, became close friends but unbeknownst to Wood, Jackson was an alleged member of the occult group that met the former slaughterhouse in Wilder. Jackson's family was as well-to-do as the Bryan's and so he was immediately accepted as a suitor for Pearl. He soon seduced her however and she became pregnant. Pearl turned to Wood, who in turn, informed Jackson of the problem. He made arrangements to remedy the situation with an abortion in Cincinnati. She met with Jackson and his roommate, Alonzo Walling, in Cincinnati. She was at that time five months pregnant. Jackson first tried to induce an abortion using chemicals, apparently cocaine. After that, he tried to use dental tools, but botched that as well. After an hour or so, Jackson and Walling has a frightened, injured and bleeding young woman on their hands. The three of them left Cincinnati and traveled across the Ohio River and into Kentucky. Jackson took them to a secluded spot near Fort Thomas and here, he and Walling murdered Pearl Bryan. Using dental instruments, they severed her head from her body. Pearl's body was found about two hundred feet off the Alexandria Turnpike and less than two miles from the abandoned slaughterhouse. Pearl's luxurious blond hair was later found in a valise in Jackson's room. Pearl's head was never found and legend has it that it was used during a satanic ritual at the slaughterhouse. It was then dumped into the well of blood and was lost.

The building re-opened as another nightclub called the Latin Quarter. It was also during this period that the legends of the building gained another vengeful ghost. According to the stories, the owner of the club's daughter, Johanna, fell in love with one of the singers who was performing there and became pregnant. Her father was furious. Thanks to his criminal connections, he had the singer killed. Johanna became so distraught that she attempted to poison her father and then succeeded in taking her own life. Her body was later discovered in the now infamous basement... and according to the autopsy report; she was five months pregnant at the time. Bad luck continued to plague the owners of the tavern. Finally, the building was turned into the popular bar and dance club that it is today. Bobby and Janet Mackey purchased the building in the spring of 1978 with the intention of turning it into a country bar. Mackey was a well-known as a singer in northern Kentucky and had recorded several albums. He actually scrapped his plans to record in Nashville in order to renovate the old tavern. Once the bar was opened up, it immediately began to attract a crowd. Despite a number of years success with the place though, the good times have never been able to erase the "taint" caused by the history of murder and death. Bobby Mackey's Music World remains stained with blood, from the ghosts of its past."

I gulped. Each of the women that had died there had been five months pregnant. -Gulp- what if when we got around to going that's how far along I was? If that happened, I'd probably be possessed by one of the female's ghosts. Zak had though the same, and reasoned that I shouldn't go. Every time he brought that up, I'd tell him to shut up and kiss him right after. Sometimes he'd play along with it and gently kiss me back, but most times this wasn't much more than wrapping his arms around my back to hold me. He'd stopped biting me and massaging my hips while we kissed just because he was afraid he might do something to the baby. I only huffed, he was going all 'I'm not gonna get rough because you're expecting' on me. Well, I'd have to get used to it for awhile yet. If I carried the baby that far...I mean, if I did end up going to Bobby Mackey's.

**(Zak's POV) **

I wasn't going to endanger Kenzi's life, as well as our baby's. Not when what happened to me could truly do some damage to her if the spirits decided she was a trigger object. I'd only been scratched. What if worse happened to her? Still, we had to investigate. Admist all this, the song that suited how our lives had been going was the Cure's It's Friday I'm In Love.

Kenzi wanted to wait until she thought if the worse case scenario happened, the baby would be able to handle it. When she was about seven and a half months along, she finally promised to not get into trouble and to alert the others if something went wrong. Satisfied with her promise, we headed to Bobby Mackey's in Wilder, Kentucky. Brittany and Aaron were unable to come, as she'd just had the baby, and they wanted to stay home. Emily, Nick, Kenzi and I continued on. If only we knew what was going to happen while we were there.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

The investigation had gone smoothly and as planned until we reached the basement area in the room adjacent to the well. This was (as the locals called it) 'the portal to hell'. It was here that all of a sudden I felt sick. Just over a minute later, I had collapsed onto my knees clutching my stomach, whimpering softly. Zak was at my side almost instantly.

"What's wrong, Kenzi?" he asked, his voice clouded with concern and urgency.

"It's – ah! – n-nothing. I just – oh – must be – ooh – picking up Pearl and Joha – AH! – nna's energy." I panted, trying to keep my breathing steady as I felt a burning sensation all around my abdomen. When Zak had been scratched, he'd felt a burning sensation. What if mine was worse? I took a deep breath, standing up.

"Zak. Y'know how you felt that burning on your back when you got scratched?" I asked weakly.

"Yes. Why? Oh, no…don't tell me you think you just got attacked. Are you trying to say that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Okay. Nick, take it off night vision. Emily, where's my flashlight?" Zak nearly barked at my best friend. Wow, he really was worried. Otherwise he'd never talk to her like that. So I sat down and leaned up against the wall, being careful to steady my breathing so I wouldn't faint if I had indeed been attacked.

"Kenzi, love, pull your shirt up. Where'd it burn?" Zak asks, kneeling next to me. I was actually scared enough now to the point where tears had clouded my vision.

"My stomach. The front, l-like where we n-normally feel t-the baby kicking." I choked out.

"Don't let her be hurt. If she is…I'll never forgive myself." I heard Zak whisper under his breath as he lifted my shirt. I looked, and nearly fainted. All around the front of my stomach were little red lines and gauge marks. From what, though? Zak cautiously traced one and after that looked at his finger. It was blood, just enough to let us know I'd been scratched, well, attacked rather, by something.

"Wait." Emily said gently. "Didn't you say Pearl had an abortion that ended up being botched and caused her death? What if this is the ghosts of Alonzo and Scott thinking Kenzi is Pearl and they're trying to perform on her?" I looked at my best friend, nodding silently. It made sense. Just then, the four of us all heard a loud growl from right behind me. I jumped, and flew into Zak, his arms wrapping around me to hold me tight. He just kissed my hair; his hands pulling my shirt back down so it covered the marks we'd just discovered, murmuring reassurance, like I'd just had a nightmare instead of discovering two ghosts had just attacked me. But he was also trying to calm himself down as well.

"Sshh. Love, it's alright. I've got you. They can't hurt you. They're just ghosts. They're dead."

**(Zak's POV)**

Or so I thought. My wife had been hurt, and I was afraid if anything else happened she'd be mentally scarred for life. Well, she already believed, didn't she? I still didn't want to think about how much worse it could get. I heard Kenzi's sharp intake of breath as her hands tightened their grip; she now was clinging to me as though something really scared her. And maybe it had. Things only got more complicated as I realized I was scared as well, not just for myself, but for her. And the baby.

"What's wrong, love? Does it burn again?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. She shook her head, biting her lip.

"They're talking to me." She said, face expressionless.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

I could hear the soft whispers, of a female, as though she was standing right next to me. She struck me as a motherly figure, one who wouldn't harm me. I let go of Zak, and began to wonder, like he'd done at Preston Castle.

"Where's she going?" I heard Emily ask.

"Don't know." Nick said.

"Kenzi? Baby, where are you…_Johanna, no…don't do that to yourself. You could've still had the baby. I would have still loved you_, _regardless._" Zak had started talking to me, but then it sounded like someone else. He'd called me Johanna. Wait a sec. Robert Randall! He had been Johanna's boyfriend, and they'd been expecting a baby before her father killed him which led to her poisoning herself and their unborn child. Holy shit. Did that mean Zak was getting possessed again? Here we go…I thought, wondering deeper into the basement.

"_Take a walk with me."_ I heard the female voice say. I followed her lead, as she started a conversation.

"_Why did you come here? You are living. My boyfriend wants that baby of yours, too. He'll try to kill you, and your friends. I am Pearl Bryan. You are?"_

"Kenzi Bagans. My husband has been possessed by Robert Randall. Is Johanna nearby where she can get him to stop?"

"_For you, she'd gladly help. You see we both lost our babies before they were born. We'll try to keep Scott and Alonzo away from you, if we can."_

"It's too late." I lifted my shirt, showing the entity what marks had been left. I felt cold fingertips gently touching the spots where the damage was the worst.

"_Oh, honey. This is horrible! Is your baby okay?"_

"I-I think s-so. I'm due in about two months so…AH!" I cringed, doubling over and grabbing my stomach. It felt like I'd been shot. I panted, letting the sensation pass.

"Well, maybe I'm due sooner." I said, realizing the grisly fact. If I couldn't be killed, they'd make sure I was in extreme pain. And the only way Alonzo and Scott could manage that…was if they forced me into labor, forced me to have the baby tonight.

**(Zak's POV)**

I followed Kenzi as best I could, Nick and Emily behind me. I heard a male's voice talk to me as I ran about, searching for her.

"_You know of Alonzo and Scott, yes? They want the child she carries. They can't kill her, so they want her in extreme pain. They will force the unthinkable." _I thought for a minute. Wait. The ghosts were going to force my wife…into something that wasn't supposed to happen. If I was right, they were going to force her body into having the baby here. It was the only thing I could think of that would put her in a world of hurt.

"How do you know?" I asked aloud.

"_My friends have talked to her. They know. Pearl and Johanna will try to keep her calm while it happens and try to stop Alonzo and Scott. I can guide you, as I was never able to truly guide my girlfriend before it was too late."_ I got the sense I was talking to Robert Randall, as he'd died before Johanna. He led me through the halls, and I finally found Kenzi. She sat against the wall, her legs criss-crossed like how a little kid sits in kindergarten, her hands placed over her swollen stomach, protectively. I immediately got to her side, kneeling beside her, cupping her cheek with my hand.

"Oh, Kenzi. I'm so sorry. This was a _bad_ idea."

"N-no. Zak, i-it's m-my f-fault. I s-should h-have listened to y-you w-when you said t-to n-not go." She stuttered, pulling my face closer to hers to kiss me. She shivered; I could see the goosebumps rising on her silky skin. She broke the kiss suddenly, leaning forward and grabbing her stomach as soft cries of 'ah!' and 'ooh…' escaped her lips. Then I knew for sure.

"It's the baby, isn't it?" I asked. She only nodded, her composure finally breaking as she buried her head into my shoulder, sobbing. I didn't try to calm her this time. Because fear and regret had gotten its claws around both our hearts and it wasn't letting them go.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

I lifted my head, and looked into Zak's hazel-green eyes. They burned with regret, we shouldn't have come here after all. Mine were full of tears, and I was trembling as the contractions I was experiencing grew stronger as my body set to work the impossible. I took a deep breath and tried to stand up. But to my surprise, Zak stopped me.

"I know." He said softly, leaning in to kiss me. "But you can't move much. If you do…this could get worse. I'll carry you." He whispered against me, picking me up to cradle me against his chest, holding me careful enough to not injure me farther.

"Nick, call Carl and the paramedics. We have to get out of here before it's too late." Carl had locked us in, and we obviously needed paramedics for when the baby came. I moaned, closing my eyes as the motion of Zak walking steadied me. I felt a cool hand across my forehead, and I heard a man's voice that must've been Robert Randall's.

"_She won't make it that far. Alonzo and Scott are going to make her worse. You've got to get out. Now."_

"_But Robbie, how will they? Scott and Alonzo will do everything to keep them here." _I heard Johanna say.

"_My love, do not worry. Buck and I can protect them and lead them out. You and Pearl just keep the girl calm and help her balance the pain. Tonight, she'll experience pain far greater then anything we went through while we were alive." _I whimpered softly at hearing this, and began to shiver violently.

"Z-zak…they're r-right. I'm g-getting worse. I feel l-like I have a f-fever t-that's r-really h-high…" I trailed off, mumbling sleepily. Zak only adjusted his grip on me, kissed my forehead and said softly, "But we'll get out of this, don't worry. I'll make sure nothing ever hurts you again." I tried to open my eyes, but they just seemed so heavy. But then I felt another jolt of pain run through me, and I yelped, grinding my teeth to try to stop the sound. I could almost see Pearl shaking her head as I heard her whisper, _"Honey, don't hold back. You're only going to be in pain like this once in your life. So go ahead and scream, they'll understand." _I wish I could take those words to heart, but I didn't want Zak thinking something else had happened, or I'd gotten way worse then I already was.

"_Well, what do we have here? Girl, you don't look so good. Baby on the way?" _A male's voice snickered in front of Zak and I. I felt Zak tense, so instead of letting him say anything, I just growled for him.

"Scott Jackson and Alonzo Walling, you bastards. Do you know what you're doing to me?" I growled. I heard a disembodied laugh that sounding like it was mocking me from somewhere in front of me.

"_Why the hell are you asking me that? You know damn well it's my fault."_

"What's it to you?" Zak asked, readjusting his grip on me again as he must've heard my breath catch as I tried to steady myself due to the fact another contraction had hit.

"Ah!...Oooh, ow…ow….ah…Z-Zak, baby, it's getting worse. T-The -ah- contractions aren't –ah- as far apart as they w-were. And I…when I was t-talking to P-Pearl, my - ooh - w-water broke. It's n-not long now. I c-can feel i-it."

"Right. Then we need to get you out of here."

**(Zak's POV)**

I've never seen Kenzi like this. Even through Poveglia, she'd never been put in this much pain. So I knew what I had to do.

"Hey Robert Randall, Buck, you guys there?" I called.

"_At your service." _A friendly but gruff male voice answered.

"Scott and Alonzo are keeping us trapped here. I'm with two friends, and my wife is in labor. Can you help us out?"

"_Always." _But it was not just one voice that answered, but four. Johanna, Pearl, Robert, and Buck had our backs.

"_Buck, you've gotta unlock the door. You're the only one who can reach it. Pearl and Johanna will stay with the girl. I will bargain with Scott and Alonzo."_ Robert began. Beginning to start again, he was cut off.

"_But Robbie, you can't. Scott and Alonzo…they'll…they'll…"_ But he had cut her off.

"_Love, I am already dead. What more can they do? And besides, life upsets death. If this young lady does indeed give deliverance to new life on the property, maybe the misfortune of Scott and Alonzo's torments will stop affecting us. As long as they are out of the basement I will consider this a victory."_ He finished. Johanna sighed.

"_Fine. Have it your-" _Johanna was cut off by Kenzi's unmistakably agonized scream.

"AAHH! Z-Zak! I-it's – OW – b-bad n-now. We have to get o-out of h-here!"

"_Buck, girls, now!"_ Robert yelled, and the four split, Buck guiding us, Robert heading toward Scott and Alonzo, and Pearl and Johanna coming near me to comfort Kenzi.

"_Let's go."_ Said Buck. I smiled in spite of what was going on, this meant there truly was life after this. Buck lead us to the doors where we were locked in, and then we heard a shuffling sound outside.

"Zak? Nick? Emily, Kenzi? You guys there?" Carl asked.

"OH THANK GOD!" Kenzi yelled. In that second, Carl flung the door open and we saw paramedics had already parked by us.

"Thanks. You're not gonna believe the shit that just happened in there." I said, laughing a little.

"Oh believe me, I will. I was possessed myself a few years ago inside there." Carl and I exchanged a 'I've-been-there' glance, but it was broken by Kenzi's scream. Again.

"ZACHARY ALEXANDER BAGANS, I'M IN AAHH PAIN HERE!"

"Oh boy. That ambulance as fast as I think? We don't have much time."

**(Nick's POV)**

I had to smile at how Kenzi was yelling at my best friend. It was classic. Course, as every little kid'll tell you, once the middle name comes out, it means trouble. Kenzi had clearly stated Zak's, so he was definitely in for it. Oh well. Within minutes we were all in the back of an ambulance, Kenzi on a stretcher with Zak sitting next to her, her hand grasping his, his other running through her hair.

"Kenzi, remember when we were younger how we tried to see who could hit higher notes with Paramore's Misery Business?" Emily asked. Kenzi nodded and smiled through her pain, remembering.

"Well, if you need to scream, pretend we're playing that game, okay?" Again Kenzi nodded, but her face contorted in pain. Zak leaned over and kissed her forehead, murmuring 'It's alright's' and 'Love yous' as her pain ebbed away. A playful spark was shinning in her eyes as she teased him, "You know this is all your fault, right?" I coughed to hide a laugh, that sentence was brilliant of her. But Zak just smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Yeah, baby, I know it is."

**(Emily's POV)**

We got into the hospital, and they got Kenzi all set up and stuff in a delivery room. She'd wanted just Zak with her, and I could understand why. Besides, I wasn't feeling that good myself, and I needed a break. So Nick and I sat in the lobby, just talking. It seemed like hours had passed before either of us spoke.

"Kenzi's probably in a lot of pain right now." I said simply. He smiled.

"Yeah, but…can you imagine how Zak's handling it? He's the real victim. Aaron said when Brittany was delivering that he couldn't feel his hand for two hours afterward. And Brittany's not that strong. I mean, Kenzi's got more on her. Think about that." He said mockingly. It was my turn to smile. We hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, as we had to prepare for the lockdown. Motioning to the food court, Nick got up and told the receptionist to page him if something came up. And we headed for food. The hospital food court had good food, so I got a salad, a pretzel (extra salt!) and two cartons of white milk. Nick got one of those deli sandwiches; I think it was a turkey club. As we were sitting down and eating, all of a sudden he asked me, "Hey Emily, do you want kids someday?" I coughed and tried not to choke, as this had taken me totally by surprise.

"Well, we're only in our late twenties-early thirties. I can't see how it would hurt. Well, minus the sleepless nights, the endless crying and money involved." I added with a laugh.

"So say it's our fifth anniversary. Would you want kids then?" I smiled.

"Nick, I could handle kids now. It's just…after seeing Kenzi like that, I'm not so sure."

"Oh…okay. Well, keep it in mind."

**(Zak's POV)**

"You did amazing, Kenzi." I said, leaning down to kiss her. Her eyes were closed and her head was surrounded by pillows. A cool cloth still rested on her forehead. She smiled and sighed with relief, saying softly, "Sorry about your hand." I grinned. True, I couldn't feel it. But what did it matter? In my arms I held a bundle of pink blankets. Our baby girl. She was born about 15 minutes earlier, and was normally size (13 in., 7 ¾ lbs.) despite being born two months early. And she was the only thing that existed in that moment.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

Wow. Hearing the baby start crying was perhaps one thing I'm never going to forget. I opened my eyes, turning my head to see Zak sitting in a chair next to the bed, and bundle of pink blankets in his arms. I smiled; he was going to be a great father. I began to hum something, as Zak handed me our baby. It was "Wonder" by Natalie Merchant.

"I love you." I whispered. He looked up, his hazel-green eyes the brightest I'd ever seen.

"I love you, too, Kenzi. But what are we going to name her?" I took a moment to think.

"What about our middle names. Alexander has a girl form, and Joan is well, Joan. Alexandra-Joan. What about that?"

"Only if I can call her AJ." Zak said, still grinning like an idiot.

"And besides, the J can double for Johanna." This time I grinned.

"But what about a middle name?" Zak asked. We both thought, and said at the same time, "Pearl."

But somehow, I had Bobby Mackey's Johanna running through my head. And started humming it, Zak catching on and laughing in response.

**(Nick's POV)**

I was just about to get another soda when my cell rang. It was Zak.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Nick, get Emily and come to Kenzi's room. We've got someone we want you to meet." I smiled, hanging up and signaling Emily. And together we raced to Kenzi's room.

"Kenzi? Zak?" I asked softly.

"Sshhh. The baby's asleep. Finally calmed down. Kenzi's somewhat awake, but she's been slipping in and out." He led us into the room, where Kenzi lay in bed, a small bundle of pink blankets in her arms. So she'd had a girl. Wow.

"Guys, meet Alexandra-Joan "AJ" Pearl Bagans." Zak said, grinning from ear to ear. I laughed, congratulating him. And for once, everything was alright in the world.


	8. Teething the Superbowl

**(Kenzi's POV)**

Everything had happened so fast. Bobby Mackey's seemed like it was yesterday, when in fact it'd been about two years ago already. We paused the investigations as Brittany and I (along with the boys) had families to tend to now. Emily and Nick didn't have kids yet, but yet was the key word. I guess they were waiting to see how we handled it. Aaron and Brittany's daughter Cassidy Dawn was about three months older then AJ, but to them it didn't matter. Well, as for Cassidy, we all joking called her 'Case-a-dill-a' in reference as that was the first real food she'd tried. The others were content with calling Alexandra-Joan 'AJ' as her full name (Alexandra-Joan Pearl Bagans) was somewhat of a mouthful. AJ's middle name, to Zak and I, was something that reminded us of how she came. I'd gone into labor at Bobby Mackey's, and so AJ's middle name was Pearl, because that was the name of one of the ghosts that was trapped there. This point of my life was represented by Miley Cyrus's Simple Song.

But now it was super bowl Season again. And the girls and I would be throwing the 'tailgate party of the year', as they called it. This year the super bowl was bound to be good, it was the Dallas Cowboys playing the Minnesota Vikings. The game would start at 5:00, and everyone would be over by 3 for food and stuff. Aaron, Brittany, and Cassidy were already here before the doorbell rang. And since we had one of those glass outer doors before the wood one, Cassidy and AJ could see out.

"Nee! Em! Hi! Hi!" Cassidy and AJ called in their babble. Oh boy. Nick and Emily were here.

"Zak, Nick's here!" I called to the other room. Aaron and Zak were trying to figure out how to get the surround sound working, and let's face it, trying to navigate the house with toys everywhere wasn't as easy as it seemed.

"Hey Kenzi!" Emily called, poking her head inside. I laughed.

"You guys can come in, y'know."

"Yeah but…" Emily got cut-off by Nick, "Em, baby, they're just –almost-two-year olds. You grab one, I'll grab the other."

"Heyy, you cut me off." I heard Emily's sigh of annoyance, then the almost-sleepy sounding, "Nick…stop, not with the two of them here…quit it…" that must've meant he was kissing her. I laughed, but then so did Nick, coming in a minute later holding Cassidy. Emily came in after him holding AJ. Emily walked toward me and handed off AJ to me, saying, "I don't understand how you and Zak can do it. Doesn't she keep you guys up all night?" I laughed.

"Well, the bags under my eyes aren't from investigations!" I joked. And then we headed toward the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks ready.

**Gametime:**

"You guys ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Then let the super bowl begin!" I announced, flipping the TV on like I was an referee instead of someone just watching the game. Well, good news was the surround sound worked. Nice. About halfway through the game, Tony Romo managed to score. Brittany, Emily and I somehow said all at the same time, "God I hate him. He's so over-rated." The guys just laughed, smiling. It was understandable. But when Brett Favre scored three touchdowns by the end of the second quarter, the boys could tell we were upset.

"What?" Zak asked, laughing.

"He used to be a Packer. Good ol' Wisconsin. Green Bay Packers. Whata –"

"Brittany, if you say anything in front of the kids, this could turn into Bobby Mackey's again, but this time it'll be _my_ claws on _your_ face." I cut her off before she could say anything AJ and Cassidy shouldn't hear. She laughed, but stayed quiet.

"He's a dochebag. There. Clean enough for you?" she mocked.

"Yep. Who wants cake?" I asked, going to the kitchen.

"Me! I do! Me!" But this time two of my best friends, my husband, and his friends all answered like little kids. Aaron even (just because he knew I could tell) threw in a, "Dibs on first piece, bro!" And I just laughed.

The Vikings ended up winning the super bowl, 33 – 25. Emily grinned as she elbowed Brittany playfully, "Fork over the money, Birdie. $20." I high fived Emily, Zak coming into the room a minute later holding AJ, who was clapping her hands together and babbling about how pretty the confetti had been onscreen. Zak laughed, kissing her hair.

"You're right, Brittany. He is a total doche. Well, I shouldn't be talking, I'm not a Wisconsin native. I was born in DC, moved to Michigan for school, then Vegas where I met Nick & Aaron. Then I wouldn't've met you guys. And she wouldn't be here." He said, motioning to AJ. He blinked at her, going all crossed-eyed and making his smile go crooked while her fingers went for his eyes.

"No no AJ. She like looking at my eyes. Must be the color." He concluded. I giggled, walking toward him so I could hold her for awhile.

"And trying to poke your eyes out, too. Who woulda thought that…"

"Camera Time!" Emily yelped suddenly. I sighed. Ever since Emily had gotten a canon PowerShot for Christmas, she'd been using it daily. I readjusted AJ in my arms, and moved so I was standing against Zak, looking up at him with this 'totally-so-in-love' expression. Zak was looking at AJ and I, his hazel eyes (damn, no wonder AJ liked looking at his eyes. She gets it from me) bright and this idiotic little grin on his face.

"Smile!" Emily said, and then the camera flashed.

But later that night, (as if being up every two hours to feed wasn't enough) AJ wouldn't stop crying. I'd tried everything I knew to try to get her to stop.

"Zak…" I moaned sleepily. It was four in the morning, and AJ had been asleep for twenty minutes before she started up again.

"Uhh…I feel like a frickin' zombie." Came his muffled reply. He had his head buried underneath two or three pillows, and had been sleeping that way for whatever few minutes we could get.

"She won't stop. I wonder why?" I asked.

"If we can just-" he paused to yawn. "Get her to stay quiet for a little while, this could work. But I think I know what's bothering her, anyways." I sat up now, and sluggishly got moving, somehow smacking my head against the maple headboard.

"Ow…even if I'm barely awake that hurt." I said, rubbing my now-throbbing forehead. Zak laughed tiredly, taking my face in his hands. His palms were warm, and he looked straight into my eyes. I couldn't help giggling at how Breaking Dawn (Twilight series)ish this seemed. I shivered and sighed contentedly as his lips touched my forehead, and then we both got up to see what was wrong with our daughter. I stumbled into the hall, but Zak beat me to her room. He came back to our room cradling her, nodding in agreement.

"Maybe this isn't as easy as I thought this was gonna be." He said, laughing softly. He sat on the bed, up against the headboard, rocking her slowly and humming. She didn't stop crying, although she wasn't as loud. I smiled.

"Zak, try giving her this." I grabbed the stuffed pink teddy bear that had been a gift from Nick and Emily for her first birthday, that was sitting on the dresser. The minute he held the bear in front of her, AJ reached for it and proceeded to stick the paw in her mouth. Suddenly I thought of Breaking Dawn again. Edward and Bella in their cottage, trying to deal with Renesmee, their half-human, half-vampire child as she grew. I grinned, resting my head on Zak's shoulder and cuddling closer to him.

"She's teething. That's why she's crying. I remember how it felt just having my wisdoms come in. Wow. That's it. Wow. Took us awhile, didn't it?" I joked softly. Zak turned to look at me with a 'coulda-told-me-earlier-I'm kinda-annoyed-and-really-tired' look, before the corners of his lips turned up in a heartwarming grin and he gently kissed me. Eventually AJ stopped attacking the bear's paw and fell asleep, and then Zak took her back to her room and tucked her in. He came back maybe five minutes later, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Somehow I'd slipped asleep in those few minutes. I felt Zak gently repositioning me so he could lie down, and moaned in response. He kissed my nose, saying softly, "Y'know when you're sleepy you kinda sound like a disembodied voice?"

"N-no, I never…realized t-that." I slurred. Sleep was taking control of me already, I didn't have much time until my light went out. So I curled into him, my head resting on his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. I sighed, finally calming down as our heats began to beat in time. But I did hear his faint whisper of, "Amilo, Kenzi. Sempre." Only when I was asleep did I realize he'd say he'd love me always in Italian. One of the romance languages and from the country that included Poveglia Island, where I'd seen a side of the man I loved that I hadn't known existed. But I'd never see it again. That I knew.


	9. Thunderstorms and Waking Up Tired

**(Kenzi's POV)**

I'd just got done tucking AJ in for the night, and then I closed her door and headed down the hall to Zak and I's room. He was already lying down, and his eyes were closed. But he wasn't asleep, yet. I knew better then that. But I could be wrong. So I climbed in beside him, and managed to snuggle myself into a position where my head rested on his chest and his arms were around me. I sighed after this had been done; at least if he really was asleep, I hadn't woken him. But then I felt him kiss my hair, and a tired laugh escaped his lips.

"What was all that for, huh?" he asked playfully. "You could've just shaken my shoulder, I would've moved." I smiled, twisting around to kiss him as an 'I-just-didn't-want-to' response.

"But I_ like_ snuggling like this. And besides, AJ's finally asleep. How often can we really do this anymore?" It was his turn to smile. I yawned, closing my eyes. I knew he was watching me still, so it wasn't a surprise when I felt him gently kiss my eyelids.

"Night, Kenzi. Love you." I sighed tiredly, finding just the right spot where I could hear his heartbeat.

"Love you too, Zak." And I drifted asleep, completely unaware of the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. And what would happen in a few hours.

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Mommy!" AJ's frightened yelp pulls me from a dead slumber. I sit bolt upright to rub the sleep out of my eyes, this somehow awakens Zak in the process. Before I can get up to check on our daughter, Zak's arm is around my waist, trying to pull me back to bed.

"Baby, c'mon. Lay back down. AJ's fine. She's like me. The dark isn't gonna bother her. Get some sleep. It's my turn, anyways." I let him pull me in, and to my (not really) surprise, he just starts to kiss me teasingly. I felt him trying to deepen the kiss, making the mistake I love of somehow allowing himself to nick my bottom lip. I could taste the blood as it began to leak out from my lip. Oh well. He wasn't a vampire, so how was he able to make me bleed? Well, maybe his teeth were just sharp. I mean, one of my canine teeth had even been sharp enough to cut my tongue when I was younger. So…maybe it was the same story here.

"Ah. You really have to stop doing that. How'd you get that gap in your bottom teeth, anyways?" I asked.

"Another time, love. An-" Just as Zak was finishing his sentence, AJ yells for me again.

"You'd better go see what's wrong." He sighs, somewhat defeatedly. I get up and open the door, stumbling into the hall and flipped the light switch. But it didn't go on.

Oh no. The power was out. That must be why AJ's scared.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath; I'd tripped over the box of Halloween decorations we had yet to put away. Shouldn't I be used to this from our lockdowns? Yeah, I should.

Eventually I made my way to AJ's room, and I found her lying in bed, the blanket pulled all the way up over her head.

"Hey, AJ what's wrong?" I asked softly. She pulled the blanket down and sniveled, she'd been crying.

"I-I there was big flash of bright light and then BOOM!" she clapped her hands together, to show what she was talking about. I laughed, ruffling her dark brown (almost black) hair. Her hazel eyes (how she ended up looking more like Zak then me, I have no idea) were wide with fright as another clap of thunder rang around the house. She covered her ears and yelped again.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy?" she asked quietly. I nodded, taking her in my arms and heading back to Zak and I's room. I set her on the bed, where she immediately burrowed into Zak, her arms wrapping around him as she clung to him like how I'd done at Bobby Mackey's, her head hiding in the crook of his neck. He laughed softly at her motions, sitting up and coaxing her into a sitting position on his lap. He began to rock her slowly, humming something that I'm pretty sure was the anniversary waltz. Until she gave a startled, 'Oh!' at another flash of lightning.

"AJ, sweetie, sshhh. It's just thunder and lightning. The angels are bowling." I smiled as Zak told her this, it was the same thing my grandpa had told me when I was scared. The lightning was neon lights at the alley, and the thunder the sound the balls made as they collided with the pins. Hearing this, she seemed reassured, and settled to rest her head on his shoulder. Zak continued rocking her, still humming. Eventually her breathing calmed, and she fell asleep. Zak got up, motioning with a finger to his lips that I should stay quiet. He carried AJ back to her room, and came back a few minutes later, yawning tiredly and running a hand through his hair.

"Now we can finally get some sleep." He whispered, jokingly. We'd been out of that awkward up-every-three-hours-to-feed stage for a while now, and neither of us really wanted to go back. I nodded in agreement.

"I only know I want to sleep. I'll call Brittany and Emily tomorrow." I said. Zak smiled, ruffling my hair and then kissing my forehead.

"I only know I love you. And AJ."


	10. Twilight and 3 AM

AJ was asleep, and Zak and I were watching Twilight. Not because of the storyline, though. Because it had vampires and werewolves in it. So, I grabbed my laptop and started a spin-off, well, my own version. I was Bella, and (as figures) Zak was my Edward. I mean, it's already true; he's just not a vampire. Here goes…

_That was my wish. I'm a in-her-late-twenties-age woman who's totally in love with this guy who loves me back just as much. There's just one problem. He's a vampire. And I'm human. Boy, do I wish I could change that. Just one bite is all it would take. But Zak won't have it, he won't change me unless my life gets put in danger or something drastic like that. One night, I started falling asleep in his arms as we watched TV. I felt him get up and carry me to our room, setting me down on the bed and proceeding to undress me. Zak knew that's how I liked it. I liked trying to tempt him by exposing as much skin as I could, in winter wearing a tank-top with fleece capris and those hot summer nights by wearing just one of those half shirts that covered me halfway down my ribcage, with an old pair of volleyball shorts. After I'd changed, I felt Zak climb onto the bed next to me, and pull me into his arms and hold me. Sometimes he'd run his fingers through my hair, hum something to help me sleep, or if I really wasn't sleeping easily, he'd given up trying to help me and start to kiss me instead. Tonight was one of those nights._

_I moaned as I felt his hands slide down to my hips, gaining a firm but still gentle grip on me. I closed my eyes and sighed almost sleepily as his lips came on my neck. I heard his gentle laugh at my reaction, which had been to moan a, "Oh, Zak…baby why can't you just bite me already?" _

"_Because…you mean too much to me. And…I could kill you. You don't understand." I moaned again, grabbing the small nail file I'd hidden in the pillowcase. I ran it across the side of my neck Zak couldn't see. Instantly I began to bleed. _

"_Oh…but Zachary, I think I do. Help me…it burns. Badly. Make it stop!" I cried, tears falling from my eyes, turning my head to expose the cut. I felt his fingers on my neck, and then reluctantly, I felt him press his lips to the cut. I shivered._

"_Oooh…Z-Zak…ooh…that's it….you're cooling it…don't stop…please…" I'd somehow gotten a jolt of electricity through me as Zak must've let his fangs slip into the cut. I knew now, from the way I was talking and with the way Zak was holding my hips that he was drinking from me. But then I felt the droplets of blood hit my neck as he talked._

"_Kenzi…no. I can't! I could kill you, do you understand that? I don't want to be responsible for your death! I love you…you mean everything to me. I can't live without you." He replied, his tone agonized by guilt. _

"_Yes…you…can…do…it. Just bite. Think about changing me. That venom can't be that potent." I whispered, trying to pull his lips back to my neck._

"_Change me, Zak. Change me tonight. I won't hurt. It's too full of other sensations to cause me pain." Zak sighed, resuming what had been paused._

_As he drank, I felt something happening. Certain parts of me began to feel as though they were on fire. First my feet, then my legs, then my back, torso and arms. I moaned, this time it was one of fear. Zak noticed and stopped drinking from me, instead running his tongue along the cut and puncture marks to close them. He only pulled me into him closer, cradling me and whispering sweet words as I began the change from human to vampire._

"Whatcha working on, love?" Zak asked, glancing at the screen.

"Nothing. Just a Twilight story." I said, kissing him. He laughed, his arms wrapping around my back to pull me closer, wrapping the blanket tighter around us as the movie reached a climax. I returned to typing, completely unaware Zak was reading along.

_Everything was hazy. I could hear someone calling my name, soft and albeit laced with concern. I slowly opened my eyes, and gave a small gasp of surprise, finding I was stripped of all clothing. I looked over my body, finding bruises that meant a small set of teeth had bit me there. There were marks all over my legs, arms, and one I discovered that was still bleeding, between my breasts. I moaned, sitting upright. Instantly Zak put an arm around me._

"_Sshhh, baby I know it's disorienting. You'll get used to it." I looked into his eyes right at that moment, and wow! Were they ever breathtaking! I sighed. _

"_Ooh, baby, I'm so sore. W-what did you do to me?"_

"_Sorry, love. I had to make sure you'd gotten enough venom in you to make the change. I had to keep biting you, but I think I closed most of the spot-…" he broke off mid-sentence, noticing the one between my breasts. Almost at once I was on my back, Zak kneeling over me, smiling as though he was possessed again. A shiver ran through me as his tongue closed the marks that were still bleeding. _

"_Zak?" I asked._

"_What is it, love?" he said back, soothingly._

"_Show me what I was missing. You don't have to be afraid of hurting me now that I'm like you. Baby, just show me. Come on, I'm ready." I said. Before now, Zak had made sure he hadn't hurt me whenever we made love. But now that I was a vampire, he couldn't injure me like he could've the frail human I'd been before. So with a grin, his lips found my neck and he began to drink from me again, and my fingers reached for button on his faded black jeans. I knew I was ready, and there was no turning back._

"Kenzi, love…you didn't have to write that. You could've just asked me to pull a Twilight moment and I would. You know I can, look at what happened at Poveglia." Zak said, gently.

"That was different. So is this. It's not…Oooh, not f-fair. Z-Zachary…Oooh…q-quit t-that. Ooohh…" I trailed of, moaning as sudden waves of desire and pleasure ran through me. My hands instantly tangled in Zak's hair, holding him closer against me as he tried to act like a vampire. I felt the shift and knew he'd switched positions to where he was leaning over me, one hand on my hip, the other wrapped around me resting on the small of my back. I tried not to scream when I felt him break the skin, but just like the story he knew when to stop, and gently ran his tongue across the spot where it'd happened. He let up then, and the burning feeling suddenly ceased. He looked at me for a minute before kissing me again, saying, "Bella, come on. You know it's not wise to bait us with sexual contact. Vampires will take you up on those offers." He said, trying to sound as much like Robert Pattison as he could. I smiled.

"Let's just go to bed. The movie's over, anyways. I love you." With that, Zak picked me up and carried me to our room, setting me under the covers and crawling in next to me. I curled closer to him, my head resting on his shoulder and my knees curled up against his chest. I yawned, and then sleepily said, "Baby, sing something. It'll help me sleep." So he did, and the song was Bob Dylan's 'To Make You Feel My Love'.

As I drifted off in his warm arms, I knew there really was nothing Zak wouldn't do to make me feel his love. Even if that meant acting like a vampire.

**Part Ten: (Back To Moundsville)**

**(Kenzi's POV) **

Well, everything was going so good that we deiced to start investigating again. My friend Stephanie had offered to take care of AJ, and she'd even agreed to take in Cassidy for a few nights as well. We were going back to Moundsville Penitentiary, in Moundsville, PA.

**(Emily's POV)**

Wow. Back to a season one location. Anyways, it was around 3 AM. I didn't have a watch on, but I knew it was that time because Kenzi was humming 3 AM by Matchbox Twenty. She always did that right at the time it turned 3. We were in the Sugar Shack, the 'recreational' area for inmates. Once there, we went to set up the x cameras, but Aaron was having some trouble. The pipes the girls and I could walk under made Aaron have to duck.

"This is a lot harder then it looks, man. Just pitch black and all you're lookin' through is a little monitor and what shows up…that." He points blindly toward a pipe in front of him.

"Maybe you should start wearing your helmet." Brittany adds. Aaron only laughed.

"I'm shutting my camera off, then I'm gonna set this up." Aaron says, ducking to set up a x camera. When he stands up, he smacks his head on one of the pipes.

"Oh. Ow."

"Oh, jeez. Oh, germaphob, here we go. Dude come on." Nick commented. Aside from this Zak was talking to Kenzi about where we should all split up to.

"I think I'm gonna set down here by myself for a little bit."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna set up a camera and pull up a chair and just sit here."

"Aaron, get that set up, let's go!" Kenzi called.

"I'll be right there. We'll be right out there, okay?" he asked to both of them. Zak shushed them both, hearing something I didn't pick up.

"Yeah, don't be a wuss, we'll stay down here." Nick said. That did it. Zak instantly went into defense mode.

"Did I _say_ I was a wussy?"

"Oh boy, Here it goes…" Kenzi sighed, dipping her head and walking toward him. Well, I knew her well enough to know she knew how to calm him down. She walked toward him, leaning into him, placing one hand on the side of his face.

**(Zak's POV)**

I sighed at my wife's touch. Damn, she knew how just to settle me. Our eyes connected for a moment, and then she kissed me, her fingers tangling in my hair.

"You're not a wuss." She whispered softly. "Trust me." Well, after that, the rest of the night went smoothly, and we ended up going back to Vegas within a couple hours after the review. Too bad I didn't know what was going to happen within the next week.


	11. Reunion written by Alex

**(Kenzi's POV)**

Hey, Zak and I have been married for awhile now, and I realized he's never actually met my dad's side of the family. I think I know what to do about it…

**(2 days later…)**

Zak was going over to Nick's to play Left 4 Dead, and Emily was coming over here to, well we didn't really know what were going to do yet. We'd probably go to Starbucks. Back to what I was saying before…I'd better catch Zak and tell him before he runs out the door.

"Hey Zak!"

**(Zak's POV)**

"Kenzi, what? You know this was actually going to be 'the guy's day off', right?"

"I know, I know, but I kinda sorta have a surprise for you." she grinned.

"Oh no. Don't tell you're expecting another AJ. She's kind of a handful."

"Oh, baby, no. I'm not, don't worry. But just be sure to pack enough clothes for at least 4 days!"

"Wh-why?"

"You'll see. Don't worry. Oh, tell Nick and Aaron to pack, too! I know you're staying over, so just meet Emily and Brittany and I at the airport at 2:30 tomorrow. Don't forget your gear, ether!" I went to walk out the door, and got maybe three steps out onto the sidewalk when I felt Kenzi's hand on my wrist.

"What now, love?" I asked softly. I was expecting her to say 'don't forget something', but she just spun me around to face her.

"And don't forget, I love you." And with that she kissed my cheek before finally letting me go to my friend's for a day of zombie killing.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

"Kenzi, just calm down. They'll be here." Emily said reassuringly. I was pacing the airport hall impatiently, waiting for my husband and his friends to show up.

"Yeah, but when?" I whined. Brittany laughed.

"Oh, and you call me the impatient one. Whose the joke on now I gu-?"

"Oh here they come!" I shouted suddenly, waving my arms as a signal.

**(Zak's POV)**

"Kenzi, c'mon, I'm coming. Jesus would you quit…Aaron, call her cell. Get her to stop freaking out. At least we're here on time."

"No you're not. Baby, you're five seconds late." Kenzi calmly said. I jumped. How did she end up behind me?

"Yeah, yeah, five seconds. Big deal. So where we flyin' to?" Nick asked. Kenzi only smirked.

"Not telling. At least til we get there, anyways. C'mon, we gotta board now."

(So the group manages to fall asleep during the flight, despite AJ and Cassidy's hyperness. That made time literally 'fly'.)

**(Kenzi's POV)**

"Kay, we're here. Milwaukee, Wisconsin. My hometown. Well, you guys have been hear before, 'cause remember Mt. Oliver? Thought so. Anyways, the girls and I have some plans to unfold, so you guys can chill at the local beach. Well, actually it's in East Troy, but…y'know. I printed directions and they're somewhere in the rental car. Nick?"

"Huh?"

"Think fast!" I tossed him the keys, and then took off in the opposite direction, the girls behind me.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting, isn't it?" Aaron asked.

Across town:

As we pulled up in the other rental car everybody asked where we were. I told them that this was my childhood home.

**(K's mom POV) **

I heard a door slam and people talking. A moment later I saw my daughter come inside to the house. Wow did she get tall! Next thing I knew she had me off the ground and she had her arms around my waist in a bear hug.

"You did a good job with this reunion thing. Why though?" I asked.

"You'll find out at the reunion." She told me. So Kenzi and I went out back to work on the backyard. We got the tent up and got the tables out and by that time people had started to arrive.

**(Zak's POV)**

Well I swam out to the raft with the guys. Nick was getting water in his face and was having a hard time getting out there. We had to help him when we all got out to the raft I shoved Nick in and Aaron shoved me in by then Nick was on the raft he had shoved Aaron in then I saw my phone blink. It was Kenzi, and she sent me a text 'ready for u' it said I was like 'oh boy what is she up to now?'

**(Kenzi POV)**

I sent Zak a text to come back, along with the address. We had music list set up too, styled in the traditional party set list.

Song

Artist

As If

Sara Evans

According to You

Orianthi

Tik Tok

Ke$ha

There were other songs, but these were just a few. I wanted to show Zak my old room, so (by this time they'd gotten here) I grabbed his arm like a boyfriend and girlfriend would and we ran upstairs. As I opened the door he said, "So this is your room?" I smiled and replied, "When I was little, anyways." Five minutes later he had found a note on the dresser.

"I'm stupid I'm useless I can't do anything right

According to you I'm difficult Hard to please Forever changing my mind

I'm a mess in a dress Can't show up on time Even if it would save my life

According to you According to you…"

By this time According to You by Orianthi had come on, and I had to laugh. That song, in a sense, had been the message of the note. My ex at the time (I had been in I think 6th grade) had wrote me about how we needed to break up. He said I was too involved with other things to focus on him.

I still remembered the note word for word, so as Zak was reading it I kept stealing glances at him. The contrast between him and my ex was incredible. The song's lyrics only made sense more as I listened.

"So that guy was a total jerk, wanting to break up with you because you were involved with other stuff? What an ass. But what was the other stuff?" Zak asked. I giggled, my eyes finally settling on the bottom drawer of one of my old white organizer cabinets. My gear. Well, hopefully it was still there. But when I moved, I hadn't taken anything. Still…

"Baby, go look at the bottom drawer. That is the stuff I was into." Zak walks over to the drawer and looks.

"Oh, Kenzi. You didn't tell me you were a ghost hunter even when you were littler!" He said, excitedly.

"Yeah. It all started in DC. Look, here's my notebook from the ghost hunt we did in Alexandria in West Virginia. Read my intro, I think you'll be surprised at who it sounds like." So we went and sat on my old bed, (which still had pillows and sheets and everything on it) and Zak opened the notebook and began to read.

"**America.**

She is a country as big as she is beautiful. That, in itself, tells a story that can only be regarded as one of triumph and tears, battle and bloodshed. Every city tells a page, every state a chapter. The citizens are the words that fill the pages with life, so there's defiantly enough to read about. So let life be heard, seen, and acknowledged. From the other side.

The nation's capital is a city built by the founders, its structures of Romanesque influence. Washington, District of Colombia, is known for being home to the White House, the various memorials and monuments, the Capital Building, and the Library of Congress. Many people don't realize that a city as old as this also is home to famous ghosts. From the founding fathers to the soldiers that did in our many wars, America's 'dead and gone' certainly are 'alive and well' after the sun has set. And that, my friends, is when the past becomes the present.

This first city isn't directly located in DC, but is in its vicinity. Alexandria, West Virginia. The first house of interest is the Carlyle House, built by confederates. During the Civil War, the grounds in front of the manor were used as a make-shift hospital. In the onslaught of the war, Union soldiers overran the house, but permitted the confederate Carlyles to stay, confined to certain rooms. During these 'containment days' the daughter Emma Carlyle began to date a union solider. They would meet in the secret room in the garden at night, and it's said that if you knock on the little door in a specific pattern, Emma will finish it. But is it really her?

The next location of interest in located about two blocks west and one block south of the Carlyle House. This was the place where George Washington's doctors (Dr. Cullen, Dr.

Craik and one unnamed doctor) worked. It is rumored the spirits of the doctors still walk to streets and passages between houses on this section of town.

**My experience: **

We were at the Doctor's House, and we were learning that had Washington had a tracheotomy, instead of the continual 'bleeding' doctors preformed to rid the blood of the sickness would have left him alive. The one doctor that suggested this was Dr. Craik. Cullen heavily opposed. The investigator running the hunt asked for a volunteer and must've saw the fire in my eyes because he handed my a digital voice recorder and said, "Now young lady, you walk down the 40 some foot tunnel between the houses and ask for a sign." I did as I was told, walking back into the tunnel, but instead trying my own EVP session.

"Did you know that the surgery you had proposed, Dr. Craik, has saved many lives today? Mr. Washington, sir (I had to remind myself I might be talking to a President) you might still have lived a little longer had it been preformed on you." I stayed quiet after, and thought I heard what sounded like someone breathing through on old ventilator, like at a hospital. When I walked back, the guy listened to it and asked me what I thought I'd heard. I told him and he said that's what he heard as well. He said it had been a class-A EVP, due to the clarity of the capture. I know, when I'm older, I've never, ever going to forget this."

Zak turned to me, closing the notebook and letting it drop to the floor as one of his hands went to rest on my hip, then other on the side of my face.

"Zak, baby, no…what if my mom comes in?" I asked. He only smiled, laughing softly as he began to kiss me teasingly.

"Well….then it'll….be like….we're teen….agers again. And….who doesn't….like that….idea?" It took me a bit to piece together what he'd said, because between every few words he kissed me and I lost my train of thought. I moaned as I got up, but he grabbed my hand.

"Baby, c'mon. Let's act a little younger for awhile." He said slowly, looking more and more like a puppy dog / testosterone-driven teenage boy by the minute. His hand that wasn't holding mine was pulling back the quilt on my bed. I huffed, acting like the teenage girl I'd forgot I once was.

"Fine…but only for ten minutes." And they I lay back on my old bed, in my old room, in the arms of the one I knew would never ever leave.

By the time we got outside, everybody was here, and surprisingly they were all crowded around Morgan. I walked up to hug her and introduce her to Zak but when I saw Morgan she did not look the same. She was with a guy about 20 and he had his arm around her. He was rubbing his hand across her stomach and she was smiling gently at him while he did this. Then it clicked. Morgan was pregnant! But it'd been awhile since I'd seen her. Zak and I ran inside to get the slip'n'slide when we came back out there were fireflies everywhere.

All the girls were singing fireflies by Owl City, and as I jump in Zak cues the DJ and sings along with everybody else.

So after the song the guys and me set up the slip'n'slide. Thinking it was actually hot out, I let Zak get me with the hose. Aaron shoved Nick down the slide first then it got all crazy. Emily grabbed my right arm and Brittany grabbed my left, and then Aaron and Nick grabbed my legs and 'gave-me-a-head-start' down the slide. Luckily Zak was waiting at the end to catch me. But then I flipped over the end and I ended up on top of Zak, who ended up on his back in the grass. I looked over at Brittany and Emily. They winked, which to us was a code in itself. 'Kiss him'. So I did, my lips just touching his for about 3 seconds before I realized this had been planned. But by the time I realized it, ice cold water was hitting us. Aaron was standing about 5 feet away, spraying us with the hose. I growled playfully, Zak and I both getting up. As I went to chase after Aaron, he grabbed my wrist.

"Look. It's like rain." It was true; the water that fell now did look like rain.

"I know what you're thinking." I said softly. And not even a second later, Zak's lips were back on mine. Ke$ha's Tik Tok played in the background.

After the kiss, we had dinner (which ended up being my mom's famous BBQ pulled pork sandwiches and some of Bridget's desserts). During dinner, Zak and I said. "Ok. As this isn't just a reunion (it's our anniversary), we've planned something special for everyone that wants to go. This year for Halloween we will be filming another Ghost Adventures Live ft. the city of East Troy. We will also be featuring Morgan and Danica's old house." Everyone cheered. Then we took to the canopy covered yard to dance. Sara Evans's As If came on.

After that, most of the guests left. Aaron, Nick and the girls did too; they'd gotten rooms at a hotel nearby. Cassidy and AJ really had a fun time. AJ was staying with us, at my old house. Right now she was asleep in my old room. Zak and I were downstairs, watching the reruns my mom had recorded of (what else?) Ghost Adventures. We were both sitting in an old recliner, Zak stretched out with me resting in his arms. I had blankets wrapped around both of us. I happened to flip on Poveglia, oddly enough, to which Zak actually agreed to watch again. It got to the part where we were in the plague field after his possession and he had the doctor's mask on. By this point I hid my face under the quilt and pressed up against Zak, instead focusing on listening to his heartbeat rather then watching the screen.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's past the bad part." Zak whispered softly, pulling the blanket down and nuzzling me.

"Yeah, b-but that doctor's mask. That's scarier then wh-what happened to you and then what you d-did to m-me." And again I burrowed into him, covering my face with the quilt. But then pulled it down as I felt Zak's hands working their way under the covers to rest on my hips, which he started to rub in circles. I moaned, shivering at his touch.

"Z-Zak…st-stop that. I-if I w-wanted to… oooh feel like this I'd be aahh…rewinding the bad part. S-somehow that makes my….ooww….hips hurt like how they d-do…ooh….ahh…now." I shivered as I felt him kiss my hair. He laughed tiredly.

"They probably hurt like that because admit it, it's probably a turn on for you. Although why, I can't figure out. Wouldn't you have me…" by now his hands were pressing on my hips hard enough to keep me moaning and then he made his voice go all husky and sexy (well not that it's not sexy already) "handle you like this rather then yell and do what I did there? We both know that wasn't a good thing that happened." I sighed defeatedly as he kissed my neck. He was right. I'd much rather have him hold me and kiss me like this then what happened at Poveglia. Either way, we needed sleep. So somehow, before the episode ended, I slipped off in Zak's arms.


	12. Halloween Night

Ghost Adventures Live was amazing, and we'd done it before trick or treat so AJ could have her fun with Cassidy. And this year, I'd be dressing up as well, nothing too obvious, just a kitsune youkai (Fox Demon).

When I had told Zak my idea a week earlier, he just laughed until I gave him my demon stare. He stopped, before I broke into a fit of – what else – purrs.

"Heeeyyy…." I slurred. Zak's hand found the top of my head, and then he found the area behind my ear and started to scratch it, like I actually was a cat.

"Damn….this actually is stimulating. A bit."

But now was the time. And my LBD couldn't wait…I mean, what's a seductive demoness without her little black dress? Yeah, thought so. So I headed into the bathroom in the master bedroom to wash up before I get ready. Cause tonight was Halloween.

**(Zak's POV)**

I helped AJ get together; she was (as figured) going as a ghost hunter. Kenzi had found a small over the shoulder bag for her to put candy in, and I'd found one of my old headlamps. AJ was wearing a pair of Kenzi's old faded blue jeans, and a GAC tee. In her hands she had an EMF detector and a digital voice recorder. She smiled at me after she'd gotten all set, and I noticed her lose front tooth had finally come out. But then Kenzi stepped out from the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in a red towel, another around her body. I told AJ to go wait for Nick, Aaron and the girls downstairs, which she happily did. I turned around to see Kenzi unwrapping the towel around her hair. Wet strands of dark brown hair fell down around her shoulders, some touching the skin on her shoulder blades, now decorated. Kenzi had gotten a tattoo, right after the reunion. I smiled as my fingers automatically began to trace the vines surrounding a single rose, which inside there was writing, reading, "Zachary – forever and a day." I had her full first name written in cursive on my ankle. Kenzi shivered, pulling the towel around her even tighter as I wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her neck, watching the goose bumps erupt on her smooth skin. I grinned.

"Ooh, baby why do you always do that? Every single time I get out of the shower, you always trace those vines. I actually don't think we have time to screw around." She added. I laughed, picking her up and setting her up the bed.

"Well, if AJ crashes early enough…we can come back." I said. Kenzi only sighed annoyed at that, whispering _arigato (thank you)_ under her breath, but then leaned forward to kiss me. I forgot how vulnerable she seemed when we were like this, it was as though she didn't want to lose herself and get distracted. But she stopped, and got up off the bed, walking toward her closet.

**15 minutes later… (Kenzi's POV)**

Wow. The dress I'd picked out fit me perfectly, as I'd planned. My heels were fine, only about 1 ½ inches. I can't walk in anything higher then 2, anyways. I clipped in my kitsune-ears, and turned to go into the bathroom to do make-up. Zak was already dressed (he was going as a vampire) in a black button down long sleeve and black jeans along with the most victorian-esque era boots and trench coat-like-jacket we could find. His fangs were already in, and I still had to put mine in. But then I realized something.

"Zak, honey, you're not a vamp yet." I said, just as he was going to head downstairs.

"Huh? I'm in black, I've got fangs, what am I missing?" he asked. I grabbed a stick of eyeliner and an eyeshadow palette in my hands and held them up. "The makeup."

"Ow, shit, that's my eye!" Zak said, trying to pull away. I was (un)successfully trying to put black eyeliner on him, right on the waterline and the lower lid. I had already put black eyeshadow on the lids, and it smudged really well, giving Zak that 'sexy, smoky eye' look most girls aimed for.

"Well if you'd just sit still….no wonder only girls wear makeup. Well…guys do if they're patient. 'Specially the Green Day guys. You're not." He laughed, but I put a finger to his lips.

**2 minutes later…**

"Blink." I said. He did.

"Kay, now take your index fingers and like drag them across your lower eyelid. It'll make it smudge." He did this, and then blinked several times.

"Is it possible to get this stuff in your eyes?" he asked. I laughed.

"So don't rub them. Damn…baby you look like a way hotter version of Edward. And…oh shit! Forgot the pressed powder. Close your eyes." I ran a quick powder-puff over his face, finishing the pale illusion and turning him into the sexy, sultry demonic being he was supposed to be.

"Now look, you're reflection's still there. And help my get my fangs in." I said laughing softly.

**After trick-or-treat:**

"AJ, honey, don't eat all that candy tonight, Dad will have a fit." I scolded her gently as she emptied all her candy onto the kitchen table. She turned to look at me, her face cracking into the same smile Zak always had before he kissed me, that half innocent but still devilish grin.

"I know he will. So I'm going to just make it _look_ like I ate everything. I still want to see what'll happen." Well, after sorting through all the candy, I ran a bath for AJ so she could clean up. She came out of the bathroom half an hour later, wearing the robe Emily had gotten her for last Christmas, and hugged me goodnight, and went to bed.

I figured Zak was already asleep, or at least trying to scrub what little makeup I'd used off his face. I headed upstairs into our bedroom, but then gave a small yelp when I realized Zak had been up the entire time. I climbed onto the bed beside him, sitting back on my knees like a cat. I still had the ears in, but I'd changed into plush shorts and a crop top. I leaned in closer to Zak like I was going to kiss him, but he beat me to it, flipping me around so I was lying down. He started to kiss me, and I instantly broke into a fit of purrs, each lasting a little longer then the last. I stopped purring suddenly, I'd gotten a song stuck in my head. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream was starting, and I knew it would be awhile before it left my mind.

"_Ai (love)_…Z-Zachary….s-stop." He didn't, he only wrapped an arm around me, pulling me closer, as I realized it was getting like Twilight again. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but maybe there was that voice in the back of his head, arguing. Arguing that Halloween was the night everything came true. That the world we'd come to believe in, started on this night. And so should we, again. Restart the journey that led me to marrying him, those nights in NYC, that night at Bobby Mackey's when we'd both been so afraid, which was also the night we became parents (well, technically it was day, 2:00 in the morning). So I would, after all. I gave myself up, surrendering to Zak, feeling the nerves in my body turn electric at his every touch. Something back in my mind said that'd I'd forever remember this. But still the song went on, along with the night, with my mind, body, and heart tangled up in nothing less then the embrace of a perfect love.


	13. Here We Go Again

**(March 6) Five months later… (Zak's POV)**

The Halloween candy was all but gone by now, I'd managed to save AJ from eating it all at once. AJ had gone to Emily and Nick's for the night, she and Cassidy had a 'surprise' planned. Ah well. Kenzi seemed different lately, more tired and easier to annoy. We were getting ready for bed when the phone rang, about 7:30.

"Hello?" Kenzi asked. "Yes, this is. Oh, no. Really? Oh my…what of the others?" she asked. I started to mouth a 'who is it' but then she turned to look at me, her eyes full of tears. I shut up mid-sentence.

"Okay. I'll tell them. Thank you." She said, hanging up. She let the phone drop from her hand, and threw herself into me, sobbing the hardest I'd ever seen. I just held her, stroking her hair and kissing her. Every couple of minutes she'd cough, the tears catching in her throat as she started a new round.

"Ssshhh. Baby, calm down. Breathe. You do know it's possible to die crying, right?" I asked. She only lifted her head, wailing, "Then I'd rather be d-dead! My g-great g-grandma R-Rose j-just d-died ten m-minutes ago!" And she buried her head back into my shoulder, continuing to cry. Every now and then she gave '-hick-' to catch her breath, but other then that, she was comparable to AJ when she was younger. I kissed her hair, coaxing her to sit up so I could wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Honey, she was ready. She met AJ. She knows about us. She knows you loved her. It was her time." I attempted again. Suddenly Kenzi's hands were pushing against my chest, she was trying to get away from me, trying to lean over the side of the bed.

"What?" I asked gently.

"Zak, let me go…I'm not feeling…I'm gonna be sick!" she said. I instantly unwrapped my arms from around her waist, and saw her lean over the edge just before I heard her. One hand went to hold her hair back, the other rubbing her back. I laughed gently upon hearing her sleepily but agonized moan of, "Oh, not this again….I knew Halloween was a bad idea." Uh oh, didn't that mean something was up? I counted back the months in my head …February, January, December, November, October. It'd been only five. But she figured out she was pregnant with AJ four months in, so…

"Kenzi? Love? I think we both know what's wrong." She coughed, sitting up into my arms, resting her head against my chest, her hands returning to that old protective gesture of resting over her stomach. I grinned, kissing her neck.

"C'mon, say it. You know what I mean…don't you?" I teased. But Kenzi only laughed along, twisting around to kiss me back. She smiled, reassuring what I was thinking.

"Honey, you up for another AJ?"

Just over a second later, the only song that could explian my feelings was Half of My Heart, which was by John Mayer ft. Taylor Swift.

I couldn't believe Kenzi thought she was pregnant again. Well, then there was the half of me that could. I mean, she'd said Halloween started it. And I do remember that we didn't exactly go to bed early that night. And AJ was 4, so she could help with the baby, well kind of. Well, maybe this would work. I nodded at Kenzi's question, kissing her not quite as hard as I normally would before lying down beside her. She curled into me, her knees against my chest, her hands bawled into fists. It was quiet for about two minutes before I realized she was crying again.

"Kenzi…if you're thinking that I'm mad, I'm not. I couldn't be happier. Really." I said slowly, brushing the bangs away from her face so I could see her bright blue-green eyes, shining with tears. She was smiling, half laughing, half crying. Wow. Here we go again, with the crazy mood swings. Great.

"I…I know. Zak, can you believe this? We're gonna b-be p-parents again!"

**(AJ's POV)**

I was heading downstairs to get a glass of water around 2 in the morning. I always woke up then, I never knew why. I tip-toed past my parents' room, (they were ghost hunters, who knew when they were asleep?) and held my breath as I headed downstairs. The last few stairs always creaked, so I always jumped from the fourth step up. 1, 2, 3..-CRASH-!

**(Zak's POV)**

What the frick was that? Something fell, prolly was AJ. Again. I turned to look at Kenzi. She was asleep, her arms around me, a smile playing on her face. 'Must be dreaming,' I thought, gently unlocking her arms from around me and getting up to see what had happened. I was right. AJ was sitting on the kitchen countertop, drinking a glass of water. She hadn't realized I was there, so when she finally did, she gave that same surprised 'oh!' gasp Kenzi always would. I laughed, looking her over. AJ's hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her black pajamas blending perfectly in the darkened kitchen. But she was smiling like she knew she was going to be in trouble, her eyes watching my every move.

"I just came down for water." She said, jumping down from the countertop.

"I think you were stalling." I said slowly, leaning against the door jam. I remember how Kenzi always told me how her mom would always think she was 'stalling' if she was up late when she was younger. "Good thing you didn't wake Mom up, though." I added.

"Why?" AJ asked, not even realizing she had already started acting like a teenager. I sighed, "Because, she's not feeling that well and I don't want her to get mad. Are you going back to bed?" She set the glass down, and started toward the hallway. I followed, smiling to myself, thinking, "I am _sure_ she is gonna be able to handle a younger version of herself?" But I didn't need an answer. I knew she'd be able to.


	14. The Joke

**(Kenzi's POV) (Three weeks later)**

I had gone in for a check-in with my OBGYN, and she confirmed Zak and I's suspicions. I was pregnant again. Later that day, Aaron and Nick came over. Brittany and Emily had other stuff going on, so it was just AJ, the boys and I. I remember when the sickness hit me, I had been trying to clean up the kitchen. Once I was in the bathroom though, I immediately began throwing up. I guess once he'd heard me, Zak had tried to follow me. But I had slammed the door by accident in his face. He sighed; I could tell he was waiting just outside the door.

"Love, you alright?" he asked.

"Z-Zak, I'm fine. Third time today. I'm _perfectly_ fine." I said sarcastically. He laughed softly. But then I heard Aaron.

"Hey, what's up with Kenzi? She's a little out of it lately. You guys quite going to Starbucks?" I heard Nick laugh at this, and I laughed along weakly, but Zak told him the news.

"She's pregnant. She still gets pissed off easily, though, so be careful." He warned jokingly. Then Aaron told the joke I'd heard before, one my Uncle Vince (Alex's dad) had said when I'd been younger.

"What's the difference between a pregnant women and a light bulb?" Aaron asked. Zak sighed.

"Dude, I just told you, 'she gets pissed off easily'. Did that just go in one ear and out the other?" he asked.

"You can unscrew a light bulb. Get it?" He asked, laughing. I heard him say, "What the hell? Oh. Oh. Man, that's wrong. You better hope she didn't hear that." I coughed.

"Oh, baby, don't worry. I heard it. All of it." Zak laughed.

"Oh shit…dude you better run. She'll kick your ass. Seriously." At that moment, I'd opened the door to find Zak leaning against the wall, Aaron on his side, laughing.

"Damn straight. Aaron, I'll give you til ten to get off your ass and hide, 'kay? One….Two…Three…"

"Honey, wait." Zak whispered, and then he cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me. And motioned for Aaron to move. I automatically let my eyes burn with a glare so intense I saw the answering smile in Zak's eyes before he released my lips.

"Zak, oh you are such a little cheater. You owe me." I said, mock-severely. But Zak only nodded. "Just don't actually kill him, okay?"


	15. Nightmare at The Overlook

**Part 14: (Zak's POV) 2 months later….**

We learned we'd be investigating the Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, CO. This was the hotel Stephen King's The Shining was filmed in, actually it was where he got the idea to write the book (room 217). It was definitely going to be interesting. AJ and Cassidy really wanted to go, but Aaron and I thought it's better if they wait awhile yet. So AJ's staying with her Grandma in Milwaukee, and Cassidy going to hers, also in Milwaukee. The girls and Nick, Aaron and I, on the other hand, had to get ready.

At a first glance the Stanley is a beautiful hotel nestled in the Colorado Rockies. No-one would suspect ghosts inhabit it. But they do, from the reports and stories that are being told. It's easily said more people came for the ghosts then the view. Like us. We got our stuff unpacked from the truck and lugged it to our rooms. Kenzi and I were staying in 01, Nick and Emily in 407, and Aaron and Brittany in 412.

Upon entering 401, Kenzi dropped her stuff on the bed and headed into the bathroom. I smiled when I heard her complain about how it always looked like she was blushing. Well, it kinda did. It was just the effects of the hormones in her body, giving her that 'glow'. I mean, she was seven months pregnant after all. We'd learned she was carrying twin boys, so we'd had names sort of picked out. She really liked the name Dakota, so we came up with Dakota Ryan. His brother was going to be named Casey Elliot.

"Zak, I'm getting in the shower, okay? I need to wash up; I'm soo sick of traveling." She said. I nodded, yeah; we went from place to place a lot. So as she got the shower going, I flopped down on the bed, realizing that, yes, we were at the Stanley Hotel. This was going to be one of the best nights of my life.

**(Kenzi's POV)**

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back to wash my hair. The water just felt so good. And the shampoo I'd packed was the one scent that I absolutely loved. It was warm vanilla sugar. So I ran the suds through my hair and rinsed, and opened my eyes, leaning forward to dry my face in the towel. But I didn't see the towel. I saw something that made me scream. I saw what looked like a little girl. Suddenly I thought of Nick at Linda Vista Hospital. It was the same kind of thing here.

"Ow, shit!" I cursed. The water had gotten hot. Very hot. I stepped forward, trying to avoid the spray. Damn, were we being screwed with already? But I hadn't turned the spout, and I knew the sink wasn't on. I heard a little girl's laugh and then somehow, my ears picked up a disembodied voice saying, "Sorry, Mommy." I screamed. Again. I turned the shower off, got out, wrapped up in a towel, and got out of the bathroom. Zak was sitting up at the edge of the bed, his face asking 'what the fuck just happened to you?' It took me barely a second to deicide to throw myself into his arms. I'd started crying. So he just held me, and rocked me back and forth, asking what'd happened as gently as he could put it.

"Aw, honey, what happened? I've never heard you scream like that…well, asides from Bobby Mackey's. Did you see something? C'mon, tell me. I'm here." He whispered, kissing my temple and then my cheek. I shivered and took a deep breath.

"Zak…this place is a-active. I-I saw a little g-girl in the shower when I opened my eyes a-after w-washing my h-hair. I c-could see the dress she w-wore and the p-pigtails in her h-hair. Then the water got really hot and I t-think I heard her l-laugh. Then I heard her say s-something l-like "Sorry, Mommy." And that's wh-what happened." I looked down instantly. Zak knew I hadn't said something. Because I had left one part out. He tipped my chin up and gently kissed me, taking his time to tell me he knew what was going on. I blinked, and he broke the kiss.

"That's not all." I said slowly. He nodded, "Go on."

"Baby, the girl I saw…she…she looked like AJ."

It was time to go to bed. Tonight was the night before the lockdown, tomorrow we'd actually get locked down in the carriage house, the so-called dark side of the Stanley. We still kept our night vision cameras by our side. I remember lying down at around what I think was 1 AM, and I felt Zak's arms find their way around me. His left rested on my hip, his right under my neck. I curled up against him, enjoying the stillness in the room, leaving only the sound of our breathing and heartbeats acting as white noise. I felt Zak kiss my hair and I sighed, "I wish AJ could've come along. She would've loved this."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We should go to that place in East Troy out by your grandma's old place and investigate for her birthday."

"Oh, the Cobblestone? Yeah, that'd be great. But won't Dakota and Casey be with us by then?" I asked. Zak laughed softly, "Uh, forgot about them. When's your due date, anyways?" He asked.

"I think the OBGYN said something like July 24th or something like that. So maybe they won't be. But then again, AJ wasn't supposed to be born when she was so…"

"I know you're worried they're gonna come early like she did. But whatever happens, you know I'm always going to be there. I think they'll be fine. I know it." I smiled, and even in the still darkness of the room, I knew Zak was smiling back. I felt him sit up, and then he lifted my shirt up and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to my stomach. I giggled; this was what I'd missed about being pregnant. The bonding that would occur, bringing Zak and I closer together. He sat back up and was quiet for about five minutes before he asked, "Kenzi, are you bored?" I smiled.

"I just like lying here with you, considering this hotel is supposed to be one of the most haunted ones in the states. So no I'm not bored." But they it clicked, and I moaned.

"Zak…no. What's the point if I'm already pregnant?" I knew he was smiling as he replied,

"Because…" he paused to twine his legs with mine between the sheets. "It's fun." I sighed, turning over to untwine my legs, curling them up against my swollen stomach. I felt Zak's hand follow, resting right where he knew he'd get kicked.

"You are such a typical guy, Zachary. Having sex just because 'it's fun' does not make it a valid reason." I then quoted something from an old anime I used to watch with Emily when we were littler.

"Yami ni madoishi awarena kage yo hito o kizutsuke otoshimete  
>tsumi ni oboreshi gou no tama Ippen shinde miru?"<p>

Zak laughed, saying the English translation just as fast as I'd rattled off the Japanese.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness. Bringing torment and pain to others.

Your damned soul wallowing in your sin. Perhaps, it is time to die.

So…about being bored. You in?" He asked softly, his lips brushing against mine. I nodded, he wasn't going to quit unless I said yes. And he had a point, it was fun. And I was already pregnant, so nothing would happen. So as his lips met mine, oddly enough I got the Sakura No Hana song from the same anime stuck in my head.

But as soon as the song ended, I felt Zak kiss the scar between my breasts, one I'd gotten right after AJ had been born. I never found out how I got it, though. As his lips touched my skin, I heard the little girl laugh. I knew Zak had heard it too, because he'd lifted his head at the exact moment I'd heard it. He smiled, and my hands moved to rest behind his neck, playing with his hair. He growled softly, starting to kiss me again. But then the little girl laughed. And I knew we were being watched. By a child ghost, no less.

"Honey?" I asked softly.

"Huh?" Zak said, his voice giving away what I figured was his 'aw-totally-not-fair-its-just-a-ghost-let-it-go' one.

"I think we should stop. We're being watched." He laughed, kissing my lips again, pressing himself against me, his abs touching my swollen stomach. As a response, my hands found his shoulders, and even though I knew I shouldn't, I did. I let myself get the way he got on Poveglia. I let myself dig my nails into his shoulders, as hard as I could. Within five seconds, Zak had stopped kissing me all together, instead laying back down. He'd gotten the message. Good. I sat up and turned around, curling into him, my head on his shirtless chest, thankful for how warm his skin was against mine. Because it seemed the room had gotten colder.

I lifted my head to sit up against him, and whispered an, "I'm sorry" as I kissed both his shoulders. He laughed, "I knew you were gonna do something like that eventually. Guess it's better now than when you're in labor…prolly just jinxed myself. Damn it. You better get some sleep. I've got a camera and a digital recorder rolling while we sleep, so….night, sweetie." I moaned as I felt his fingers start running through my hair again. It felt so right, like the first night we'd slept together in Italy, and then the night we really slept together as a married couple in NYC. I'd remember this for awhile. Even the nightmare, which woke me up later. This was the dream:

_Emily, Brittany and I were somehow parked on a bridge. Brittany was driving, and I was in the backseat. Somehow she hit reverse and accelerator at the same time, and we went over the divide, the car falling toward the water. As it fell, Emily and Brittany opened their doors so when the car hit the water they could get out right away. I didn't think so quickly. So when the car did hit the water, the backseat windows broke from the pressure. I took a deep breathe as the car began to fill with water, and then kicked the shards of glass out of the window so I could swim through. I started heading toward the surface like Emily and Brittany had done. But then I noticed the water was turning red. I looked at my legs and arms. They were covered in cuts. Suddenly I felt myself sinking into a watery grave I knew I'd never escape. I screamed, and woke up._

"Hey, c'mon Kenzi, relax. It's just a nightmare. Sshhh, c'mon, it's not real. Sshhh, baby, calm down." I opened my eyes, and for a split-second the darkness confuses me. Have I really woken up? But then I feel Zak's hand rubbing my back and I know I'm awake. That's when I realized he must've been doing this for awhile. He was cradling me, my head against his shoulder, my arms locked around his neck, like he'd disappear if I let go. I started crying again, it'd just seemed _so_ real. He sighed, kissing my hair.

"What happened, huh?" he asked gently. "Your dreams aren't normally this bad. Was it about the twins? Baby, c'mon, tell me." he pleaded gently. I shook my head no to the twins question, and the wailed, still crying: "Emily…Brittany…car in water…so many cuts…all that bl-blood!" Zak smiled and gently unlocked my arms from around his neck, and I let them drop to rest in my lap, and then made me look at him, even though I tried not to.

"Kenzi, look." He said, holding one of my hands (where in the dream it had been slashed more than a few times) "No cuts." And just to prove it, he lifted my hand to his lips. "See?"

"But…even m-my l-legs. I-it was s-so real, Zak." He grinned, and ran his hand along the length of my bare legs. I shivered, and I knew he was watching the goose bumps come up. I giggled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Nah, none here ether. But you're skin's so smooth". I smiled, and gave a sleepy moan as his hands started to run over my legs again.

"Honey, I think that's because I shaved in the shower today." He looked up, his face showing the exact 'yeah-that's-what-you-think-but-I-think-they're-like-that-anyways' look I knew he'd have. He kissed my forehead, before adding a, "See? Those cuts weren't real. It was all a dream." I lifted my head from where it rested against Zak's shoulder to kiss his neck. I smiled; I couldn't help saying what I was about to.

"I love that about you, you always know when something wrong, even when it's a nightmare like this. But the thing I know that's true now is that those cuts in my dream might not've been real, but I know you are. You're real, and you're mine."


	16. Casey Elliot and Dakota Ryan

**AN: sorry I haven't updated lately. i don't own Titanic, or its referenced lines. Hope you like it. Yes, the twins are finally due! Will Kenzi be able to handle it? We'll see...**

**(One month later… Zak's POV)**

We were investigating the Queen Mary, a cruise ship turned hotel similar to the Titanic. And being Alex had made Kenzi watch it so many times, she ending up making me watch it with her.

"Damnit…I'm f-ing cryin'!" Kenzi wailed, grabbed my sweater's sleeve and burying her face in it. I smiled, hell, I was tearing up a bit as well. It's that kind of movie.

Later, we walked out at night, to the edge of the now-docked Queen Mary's bow. I guided her, but I think she knew where we were going.

"Zak? Baby, what are doing? Where are we –" I cut her off, saying his lines word for word.

"Sssshh...Come here." I put my hands on her sides, "Close your eyes." She does.

I press her gently to the rail, standing right behind her. Then I take her hands and raise them until she is standing with her arms outstretched on each side. When I lower my hands, her arms stay up...like wings.

"Okay. Open them." Kenzi gasps; she can't believe I've actually done this.

"I'm flying!" she yells triumphantly, smiling. Slowly, she turns to me to finish the scene, a kiss that nothing else can beat. This was it…afterwards we turned around. Aaron and Brittany stood holding bags off popcorn, and were pretending to wipe fake tears from their eyes.

"Beaituful…hate to break it you, but Jack, Rose, we've got an investigation to do." I smiled, kissing Kenzi one last time before grabbing a night vision camera.

**(2 hours later, 2:10 AM, Kenzi's POV)**

Ow! What the frick? I'd slipped walking down the stairs. But there was no actual water on the ship to slip on. Oh hell no…by the time I made it by the guys, I was doubled over cringing. I dropped to my knees and panted as Zak ran toward me.

"Kenzi, honey? Don't tell me what I think happened happened." I just nodded.

"Shit…and we're locked on a fucking cruise ship….how the hell are we gonna…" I cut him off, now it seemed like a perfect time to recite the most gut-wrenching scene in the whole movie.

"I love you Zak." And he caught it, just like I knew he would.

"Don't you do that. Don't you start saying your good-byes. Not yet."

"I'm so cold..." He shook his head, kissing my forehead.

"You're going to get out of here, you're going to go on, and make lots of babies. You're going to die an old woman, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night, not like this, do you understand me? You must promise me...that you won't give up...No matter what happens...Promise me now Kenzi!" Damn, he'd said it word for word! And it was right!

"I promise…" I sighed, giving another yelp as a contraction came.

"And never let go of that promise."

"I'll never let go Zak. I'll never let go." I assured. "But can we get off this ship so the babies are actually born in a hospital? And I can get a frickin' epidural? Cause I hurt like hell, literally." Zak laughed, grabbing his cell.

"We'll get you there honey. Don't worry. Don't worry."

"ZACHARY ALEXANDER BAGANS I'M GONNA F-ING KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER!" I yelled. I was lying in a hospital bed, my legs spread and feet up in the rests. Nick was on one side of me and Zak was holding my hand. Well actually I had his in a death grip, really.

"Baby, just breath. Kenzi, you're fine. You're alright," he tried soothing.

"I'M NOT FINE AND ALRIGHT YOU F-ING BASTARD!…" I choked out as the next contraction came. Zak whimpered as my grip tightened on his hand, and I turned my head to see Nick with this little smug grin on his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT?" Nick just laughed, walking out. As he opened the door, I yelled, "Tell Emily to get her ass in here!"

2 minutes later:

"Kenzi, calm down. It's alright. You know what this is like. You've had AJ. It's alright." Emily soothed. I actually didn't yell at her, mainly because she was able to calm me down. Zak, however, had leaned forward to kiss my neck. I turned my head and growled.

"Don't you dare trying to kiss me. This is your fault. ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I saw the hurt written on his face.

"Oh, Zak, I'm sorry…I just hurt so OH MY GOD! Hard…AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed, panting. Emily got up and ran to get the doctor. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, hearing Zak begin to murmur softly our song that was played at our wedding. I almost smiled as another contraction came over me.

"AAAHHHH…MOTHER…HOLY SHIT….AAAAHHHHHH!" Zak just grinned, "Babe, I think you're worse than me," leaning in to kiss my lips. I let him, just because I needed to feel something other than the blinding pain that had taken over my body.

"Yeah? Well, Zak…" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to me, "WE. ARE. NEVER. HAVING. SEX. AGAIN!" I yelled, just as Emily came back into the room.

"Kenz, you said that when you were having AJ," he pointed out.

"Yeah you did." Emily added. I turned to glare at my best friend, "WHO ASKED YOU?"

15 minutes later:

"AAAHHHH! ZACHARY! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled, taking a breath, thankful to be able to breathe. The contractions were less than thirty seconds apart, and I had been pushing for the past three.

"OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP!" I wailed, leaning forward. The doctor between my legs nodded, "You're doing great, the head's crowning. Nice and easy now…" I wanted to scream. I grasped Zak's hand tighter and grinned at the small crack I'd heard. I actually thought I might have broken one of his fingers.

"Zak…I'm sorry I yelled….just….AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelped. With a sudden blinding pain, I felt more then saw the shoulders emerge from me. Zak smiled, forcing me to relax my grip on his hand.

"One more push baby," he murmured, eyes gentle but glowing with pride. I nodded, took a deep breath, and pushed, amazed at the feeling of the tiny body slipping out of me. All at once the doctor pulled it up and laid our baby boy on my chest. I smiled, still crying. Before the next contraction hit.

"SHIT FORGET THERE WAS A SECOND ONE!" I screamed, grabbing onto Zak's hand again for dear life as his brother began to work his way down. I took a breath and pushed, the doctor counting the seconds until I heard him say relax. Taking a breath as Zak's hand came to wipe the tears from my eyes, I smiled. It hurt so hard but it kind of felt good. Well, the burning I felt I hated, but it was just amazing anyways. I tried to smile as the doctor mentioned the head was crowning, but, well I failed. I ended up just cursing again and begging Zak to just hit me over the head with something to knock me out. But he just grinned as his free hand ran through my hair.

"And push," the doctor said, beginning to count, "You're doing great! And relax." I smiled for a split second before another contraction came over me.

"Easy, the shoulders are just about out now…push. That's a girl….easy…." Zak leaned in and kissed my forehead, then my ear, murmuring that this really was the last push. A whimper this time escaping my lips instead of a scream, our second baby boy's cries filled the air. Sighing with relief that it was finally over, my head automatically dropped to the pillow, Zak's fingers running through my sweaty hair, his face stuck in a maniacal grin. I close my eyes for a few seconds, but when I open them it's evident it's been a few minutes because Zak is holding one bundle of blankets in his arms, Emily has the other.

"Emily….can I have my son?" I ask sweetly, afraid I've scared her too much already today. She gets up and walks over to me, and gingerly places the bundle of blue blankets in my arms. Wow. He's beautiful…

"Kenzi…" Zak starts, leaning down to kiss my forehead. But before he can continue there's the sound of Aaron yelling out in the hall to Nick.

"WATCH OUT! Monster on the loose!"

"Catch her, bro! She could-" Nick's cut off as my daughter yells over him, "I'm coming to see my baby brothers! I'M THEIR BIG SISTER, BACK OFF!" as she skids to a stop before the room we're in. Zak chuckles softly next to me, "Back off? Who'd she get that from?" I smile, "I don't know honey. Your provocation techniques and my willingness to be overprotective of others might play into it," I reasoned, winking. Zak just rolled his beautiful hazel-green eyes.

"Hey cupcake. Come see your new brothers. This is Casey, and mom has Dakota." He said at the grinning AJ. She looked at the bundle in his arms and then the one in mine with wide eyes, mouth open.

"They're so….little. When can I take them ghost hunting?" Zak just about choked on air.

"Wh-What?"

"I said, when can I take them ghost hunting? Dakota will be like Uncle Nick, Casey can be Uncle Aaron, and I'm like you." AJ clarified. Everyone knows that the GAC's not related, but because Zak hangs out with them so much, AJ called the other two men her uncles, just like I was Auntie Kenzi to Cassidy, Aaron and Brittany's daughter.

"Not for awhile, sweetheart. Why don't I get your uncles to take you ghost hunting for your birthday so your mom and I can have a date night?" he suggested, winking at me. I laughed, just as Dakota began to cry. Humming something to him almost instantly calmed him down.

"But dad! That's forever away…! And they're loud! How am I going to sleep?" she protested. Zak just ruffled her hair, "You will. Just like I had to when you were that little," he said, reminiscing. I smiled. My family was great, and it would only get better from now on. Especially when the Ghost Adventures continue…


	17. Spetember oneshot (Nak)

**September: A Zak x Nick Fluff-Fic**

Song is _September_ by Daughtry

Those Septembers had changed everything for the trio of paranormal investigators and their loved ones. From one investigation, comes tragedy. Another brings countless memories. And yet another makes the five of them regret what they'd started, the quest to find proof of life after death. But now those five know, there is such a thing as angels, and still others we recognize as demons.

It was early September, 2008. Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, and Aaron Goodwin were finally embarking on the wildest chase of their lives….simply to know the truth for the sake of the truth. Their chase was trying to capture evidence of the paranormal. But they weren't alone, for each of them was dating someone or already married. That's how they'd all met, actually. Zak had been a DJ prior to being a paranormal investigator, and he had DJ'd Nick's wedding. They had started talking about their personal paranormal experiences, and soon wanted to go find proof for themselves. Nick knew Aaron, so he invited him to become their cameraman. And so the trio was established.

_How the time passed away all the trouble that we gave And all those days we spent out by the lake_

Their first investigation took place at Bobby Mackey's Music World, in Wilder, Kentucky. It was built on the shores of the north-flowing Licking River, and had formerly been a slaughter house, a nightclub and finally a honky-tonk bar which still stands today, where strange things continue. It was a place known for its history as much as the music that you hear there today. One female ghost is Pearl Bryan, a young pregnant woman that had been murdered by her boyfriend Scott Jackson and his friend Alonzo Walling. It is believed they cut off her head and threw it down the well (left behind from the days of the slaughterhouse) as a sacrifice to the Devil. Both men and Pearl are rumored to haunt Bobby Mackey's today. The other female ghost is from the 1930's. When it was the Latin Quarter, a girl named Johanna fell in love with one of the singers performing there. She became pregnant, and her father found out. Soon her father murdered the singer, whose name was Robert Randall. When Johanna found out, she poisoned her father and then herself, killing herself and her unborn child. Her father survived. But those were only legends, right? Wrong. The crew would find out that the 'ghost' stories were all too real, unfortunately.

_Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made, One by one they vanish just the same.  
><em>

They'd all promised to stick together, no matter what. The trio as the brothers-in-arms against the undead or otherwise, the girls as their faithful counterparts. But one place would break those promised bonds, one by one. Bobby Mackey's Music World. The boys been in the basement, investigating. Along with quite a few EVP's of "I'm gonna kill Zak" the scariest and most startling EVP to the guys had been captured saying, "I'ma kill your wife". But the only one that was married was Nick. Too bad nobody knew what was going to happen the next year.

_Of all the things I still remember, Summer's never looked the same  
>The years go by and time just seems to fly, But the memories remain.<em>

The boys and their girls built many memories during their investigations, some of which they'd never forget.

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain Nothin' to lose but everything to gain, _

One memory had been filming in Royal Palm Beach, Florida. The crew had gone to investigate the Riddle House, in Yesteryear Village. They first consulted a physic to find the house's original location, and ended up getting caught in a thunderstorm that lasted for only about two minutes. A split-second decision on the girls' part led to the best kiss they'd ever shared with the boys, and by the end of it, they were all laughing, just enjoying being with each other._  
><em>

_Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end_

Well, at least at the time it was worth it. Zak, Nick and Aaron knew that. And so did the girls, following them wherever they went.

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear So we made our way by finding what was real_

Zak and Nick at least had an idea of what waited for them on the other side of the veil; there was nothing left for them to fear after they died. Aaron, on the other hand, not so much. Nevertheless, the three continued investigating to find their way, by chasing what they knew was real. Until disaster struck.

_Now the days are so long, that summer's moving on_

For Nick, the days only got longer since that day in early September. On the anniversary of investigating at Bobby Mackey's, tragedy struck close to home. Nick's wife had been hit by a drunk driver while heading home for the night. She was in the hospital, and the doctor's weren't sure how long he'd be in critical condition or if she'd if pull through it. Nick had been at Zak's, so when he heard, he and Zak rushed to the hospital. And Zak's girlfriend had come along as well, because Nick's wife was her best friend and was like a sister to her. When the three got there, all hell broke lose. Upon seeing his wife lying in that hospital bed, all the tubes and bandages scattered in and around her mangled body, Nick began to cry. Zak had never seen him like this, ever. So when the hour finally came when the doctors gave the news, (and it was bad…) Zak knew his best friend would never be the same.

_We reach for something that's already gone, yeah_

But Nick had known all along that while he'd been sitting next to her, holding his wife's now-lifeless hand, he had been reaching for something that was already gone.And he had _let _it leave. But there was nothing he could've done to stop it. All he could do was try to focus on continuing to live life the way she'd want him to. But Nick didn't know how.

_Of all the things I still remember Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly But the memories remain._

They buried her just over a week later, and at the service there'd been a picture slideshow of all the memories she and Nick had created. Nick knew that every summer would be different from now on, no more sharing an ice cream or walking along the hiking trails hand-in-hand. But he would always have the memories, Zak reminded him. So she'd never be completely gone.

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain Nothing to lose but everything to gain _

And as they lowered her casket in the ground, it began to rain. Nick was instantly reminded of that day in Royal Palm Beach, Florida. The thunderstorm, and the way she'd kissed him. Nick knew there really was nothing to lose…he'd already lost it. But now there was nothing to gain for it.

_Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end_

Looking back, Nick tried to smile through the eulogies given by Zak, his father-in-law, and his wife's sister. But when it was his turn, when Nick said, "I'll miss you, and I'll still love you forever," his voice started to crack. Finishing his eulogy, he ran out to sit next to her headstone, where she lay beneath his feet. And started to cry, harder then he'd ever done before. Nick wasn't aware he wasn't alone, so when he realized Zak was sitting next to him, telling him 'it's alright' and 'let it out' and not trying to calm him down, Nick actually smiled. He looked at Zak, who nodded, whispering, "C'mere", and that one word said everything Nick needed to hear, because as a reaction to the invitation, he buried his head into his best friend's shoulder and cried. And Zak held him, unaware he himself was tearing up. But not because Nick's wife had been a good friend to him. Zak was reacting to seeing Nick like this. They'd known each other so long; the bond between them was almost like they were twins. Aside from occasionally finishing each other's sentences, they could always tell whenever something was wrong with the other. And that included reacting to each other's feelings. So as Nick continued to cry, Zak found himself crying as well.__

_We knew we had to leave this town But we never knew when, and we never knew how_

Zak and Aaron knew they needed to get Nick out of Vegas, away from the memories it held. But they didn't really know how…until the girls helped them out. The boys tried to get Nick to take a break, he seemed dazed and often-times out of it lately. But again, nothing ever worked.

_We would end up here the way we are Yeah we knew we had to leave this town_

Until they all finally deiced to start investigating again, this time starting to film in December so the memories of the precious summers would be left undisturbed.

_But we never knew when and we never knew how (never knew how)_

Zak and Nick had deiced to chill and have a videogame night when they started talking about instigating again. Zak had tried to tell Nick they'd been invited to re-investigate at Bobby Mackey's, but he ended up saying it in what he felt sounded like the wrong way, because he'd added an 'I'm sorry.' at the end of it. Nick stopped on the first step on the staircase when Zak had said 'I'm sorry', and turned to face him. Zak immediately noticed how Nick's eyes didn't seem to be showing any emotion, they were…calm, holding a steady, unbreakable determination within them.

"Zak, it's not your fault, you don't need to say you're sorry. I knew we were taking risks when I started investigating with you and Aaron in Virginia City. It was only a matter of time until something really bad happened to one of us. In a way, I'm sort of glad it was me. Well, a part of me, anyways."

"Nick, it should've been me. It's my fault; I'm the one that started talking about ghosts in the first place. I just…feel so guilty about what you've had to go through. I feel like it should be me. It bugs me to see you like this, when you feel bad, I feel bad. Hell, when you sat by the headstone after the funeral and cried; I ended up crying, too! And then-" Nick cut him off.

"But Zak, that's why it _shouldn't _have been you. If you'd died instead of her….I don't think I could deal with it. You're my best friend. You're the one that if I lost, I couldn't continue. Don't you get it?" Nick prompted, his voice firm in the attempt to get the message through Zak's head.

"I get it, it's just…it's just I'm the same way. If I lost you…that'd be different then if I lost my girlfriend. If I lost her, sure I'd mourn, but I would move on. You, on the other hand…there's just so much there…we've known each other so long, I think that if I actually did lose you, it'd damage me beyond repair."

"So can we agree to say this is nobody's fault and it was going to happen sooner or later to one of us?" Nick asked. Zak nodded, grinning like nothing had happened.

"I still think it's my fault." Nick sighed and rolled his eyes at his best friend, annoyed.

"But we just agreed that it wasn't!" Zak laughed, a playfully spark shinning in his eyes, "You didn't say we couldn't agree to disagree."

_Of all the things I still remember Summer's never looked the same_

Whenever Zak stole a glance at Nick, he knew a part of his best friend had gone missing forever. And although he knew it would never be recovered, Zak knew he could help Nick learn to live with the injury he'd sustained that day in the hospital.

_The years go by and time just seems to fly But the memories remain._

So Zak and Aaron would help Nick recover, a little at a time.

_In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain Nothing to lose but everything to gain _

Between filming new episodes, keeping the girlfriends happy, and balancing everything else, Zak and Aaron's jobs were pretty simple. But they also had one more title: best friend. And that posistion, both knew, had to be earned. It wasn't something just given to you by someone you called a friend. You had to work for it.

_Reflecting now on how things could've been It was worth it in the end_

And the more Nick notices how Zak's been there for him, the easier it'll be to remember all the memories they've made, whether they're good, or even if they're bad. And there's one thing Zak and Nick never will forget: They've each got a friend wishing to switch places when something goes wrong, and even when they can't, they'll still be there to help out. Just like the volunteers of the September 11th attacks, diving back into Ground Zero to find and help save more people. So maybe September isn't all that bad after all, given Nick and Zak both know they're there for each other, no matter what. So maybe everything the GAC's gone through was worth it in the end.


End file.
